Two Sided Mirror X
by MegpoidMaster
Summary: After China gets bombed by America, rumours spread around that he had died. Once this reaches Japan, he falls into a vulnerable state, and his 'dark side' sees this as a chance to awaken. Are two nations enough to bring him back? Contains violence and eventual NiChu.
1. The First Days It Began

**Two Sided Mirror X**

**A/N: Hello and welcome to Two Sided Mirror X! (Yeah, and if you're saying ut, you **_**have **_**to say 'ex' at the end. :P) I have a thing for Snapped! characters, don't I? How long has it been since I updated anything? Gah, sorry about that. This, I guarantee, is a story I can continue for a long time. If not, feel free to slap me. **

**Anyway, this fic is NiChu and will have some... action, fighting, all that good stuff. BTW: Three forward slashes (/) means a flashback, and three fullstops (. . .) means some sort of time skip.**

**The next chapters will be longer. I won't give too much away or ramble on, so please read on.**

* * *

**Kiku POV**

I sighed and rested by head on the large meeting table. _'Why does every meeting have to be like this..?' _I scanned the rest of the nations at the table. Francis, Arthur, Alfred, Ivan, Ludwig, Feliciano... everyone (including the rest of the nations) were there, but there was no one of particular interest. As I brought my eyes back to where I originally started, my sight caught on to one person across the table. China, or rather Wang Yao, had his flowing dark hair pulled up into a low ponytail like usual, and looked just as disappointed as me. His sparkling, amber eyes were off in another direction, as he muttered to himself in what I made out to be Mandarin. Sometimes I wished his eyes would look in my direction so I could look at them longer, but whenever he did, I felt the urgent need to avert my eyes somewhere else.

As if he heard my thoughts, Yao turned to me, with a normal expression. It only lasted a second though. He smiled at me, showing his kind personality. I immediately became flustered, and averted my gaze elsewhere. I had no idea why I did it everytime... we weren't even that close, and even when we did talk, he tried to refer me as a little brother (which I'd always deny). Plus, he probably still hasn't, and might not ever forgive me for that time..

_/_

_"W-Why are you pointing that thing at m-me, aru!? P-Put it down, aru!.."_

_"I'm sorry, I cannot do that, Chuugoku-san."_

_"R-Rìběn__!-"_

_"N-No more!"_

_"..AAaaah!"_

_/_

I shook my head, releasing the memory from my current thoughts. _'No, I musn't recall t-that terrible night ever again!...' _I had tried so many times to forget about it completely, but it always failed. Even when I tried to approach Yao I couldn't bring myself to formally apologise. To keep my mind off those traumatising events, I decided to _try _and listen to whoever was giving their speech. It just happened to be Arthur, so I luckily I could actually focus on something intelligent.

"And as I was saying before a _certain American _interrupted, this dispute between Greece and Turkey can be solved if we all just think rationally. It should be no trouble if we just..."

. . .

Nearly a whole week had passed since that obsurd yet normal mess of a meeting. I sat in my living room, enjoying my warm cup of national tea. Out of curiousity, I decided to switch on the television Alfred had dumped in my house (the one that I eventually fixed and arranged properly). At first, the current report didn't strike me as interesting at all. Something about the American baseball teams...? It wasn't until it changed topics that it caught my full attention.

'Breaking news! A bombing in China has recently been reported! The damage is yet to be fully investigated, but from several sources, the damage is currently very severe and has destroyed many buildings! Half of Beijing is said to have been destroyed, and many lives are estimated to have been lost. We now switch to our live reporter, who will give us more information on this disaster.'

I nearly spilt my tea as I watched in awe and worry. China had been.. bombed for the first time in years. Consequently, that meant Yao was probably at home in immense pain. A million dreadful thoughts shot through my head, all of them sending a chill down my spine. Desperate for information, I tuned into the news once more.

'The possible attackers are suspected to have been the Americans, as rivalry between the two countries had been pulling tighter and tighter as of recent. All flights to Beijing and nearby cities have been blocked off, as the country begins to enter a lock-down state. This warning is-'

In a mixture of rage and panic, I switched the television off. I stared down at the table in front of my in complete silence, thoughts spinning around me. I needed to visit Yao right now, but I knew that wasn't in my power at all. While reviewing the information I just gathered, I began to develop an intense feeling, or connection.

That bastard. I could never forgive Alfred for what he had done. Ever. I thought he was my friend, and we had finally put bombs and attacks behind us. Apparently I was wrong. I had misjudged him and his true colours. I stood up from where I was sitting before any more terrible memories of bombs and America came to mind, and headed for my bedroom.

As I reached my room, I felt tears welling up in the corners of my eyes. I desperately wiped them away, not wanting to break my long non-crying streak. However, as I tackled my bed, more thoughts clouded my head.

Yao would not be alright after something like that. No one would, even if he was a strong nation. He needs help, but his people have refused it. It would take months- or depending on the damage, maybe years- to recover from something like this. Why can't I be there for him even once? Why do I have to be held back even when he needs me the most?

Just before more tears formed, my thoughts switched to America again. Instead of depression, the emotion quickly changed to rage and hatred. I needed to show that damn bastard just how much this had affected me. At that moment, it finally hit me.

The following day another meeting was going to be held. Knowing all too well that Alfred was going to show up, excitement mixed in with absolute anger welled up inside me. Tomorrow.

Tomorrow I'll show him and his immature, oblivious face exactly how something like this can backfire.

* * *

**A/N: Is it okay so far? Please don't be afraid to review. I accept any criticism and advice I get, and love to see people enjoying what I read.**

**Sayonara!**


	2. The Second It Struck

**Chapter 2**

**A/N: Not going to say much, but I appreciate the feedback I'm getting from this already. It motivates me a lot. :)**

**This chapter is basically a retell of the previous from China's perspective. I've tried my best to extend the length.**

* * *

**China's POV**

"Jǐ diǎn le...? [What time is it?] Aiyaah... do these meetings _have _to always turn out like this, aru...? " I muttered to myself, as I admired the curtains hanging by the large windows along the walls. For a Frenchman, he could really decorate properly. But one thing he couldn't do was run a meeting.

After finally examining probably every single feature of the elegant curtains, I turned my head back across the large meeting table. Out of curiosity, I looked up at Kiku. He was usually in the same boat as me in these situations. The Japanese man was already glancing up at me (with his head on the table), so I gave him a warm smile. As if caught completely off guard, he quickly turned away, his cheeks tinted a slight pink. I chuckled to myself.

"He's so cute when he does that, aru. Or maybe he's just cute all the time.." I commented with a huge smile on my face. Though we never talked properly, I always felt like we were so close.

. . .

As all of the nations filed out of the spacious meeting room, I couldn't help but go out of my way to talk with Kiku for a bit. He _is _one of the only people I enjoy being around, after all. I placed my hand on his shoulder and gently pulled him closer.

"Hey Rìběn!~" I greeted playfully. He shuffled away from me, swatting my hand away.

"Y-Yes? P-Please do not call me that...It's e-embarrasing.." he responded nervously. I cocked my head to the side in confusion.

"Eh? Is something wrong, aru?" I questioned. It was strange for Kiku to be flustered, but I didn't pay it much thought. People have their strange days.

"N-No, it's nothing, really... just.. try not to call me that when there are so many other people around." I shrugged it off, as we continued to walk and made casual conversation.

. . .

_6 days later.._

I slipped on my silk, green robe that I always neglected to wear. I was finally home though, and any comfortable Chinese clothes would suffice. I casually walked out of my room, and returned to the pile of paperwork sitting on my work desk. I sighed as I took a seat and began to fill out the papers. It was so boring..

A few minutes later, the boring work finally got to me. Tired and in need of something else to do, I stood up from my desk. However, I did not stay standing for long.

Suddenly, a piercing pain shot through my stomach. I fell onto my knees with a loud thump while clutching my aching area, trying my hardest to suppress a scream. Though I tried my best to ignore it, it kept on raging. Burning. It felt like my stomach was turned into a pit of fire, slowly eating away at the rest of my body. An internal explosion that was bound to release some time. As if things couldn't get worse, as I fell I knocked my wooden desk with my head, probably brusing it, and scattering papers all over the floor.

A single drop of sweat fell from my forehead and landed on my white pants. Another few followed. I watched them soak into the soft fabric and create a small splatter. At that point, it hit me. Frantically, I pulled my hands away from my stomach, and examined it. My eyes widened at the sight.

Usually, if another country was waging war or something along those lines, immense pain would be felt, but no wound would open until it got really bad. If it was something like a bomb or huge ambush, then a wound would already be present at the moment of pain.

In the inflicted area, my green robe had been stained red. Tinted by my own blood. I lifted up the fabric covering my stomach, to reveal several gashes across my skin. It almost looked like a star, if there wasn't blood pooling from it's outline. I quickly covered it back up, knowing that I could not reach a bandage in that state. I examined my hands, and as I suspected, there was crimson liquid completely coating them. It was almost dripping. Luckily, I had seen enough blood in my lifetime, and wasn't disturbed by it at all. Instead, I decided to try and do something to help the wound.

I pulled my arms up, and tried to haul myself off the ground by gripping onto the nearby wooden table. My bloody hands slipped on the documents already atop the desk, and created several handprints. Saving my documents was the last thing on my mind though.

"C-Come on... you're a s-strong na-nation, aru...!"

Despite the rapid shaking of my legs and throbbing pain, I forced myself to finally stand up. Using my left over strength, I wobbled over to my medicine cabanet which was conveniently close by.

I swung the old door open, and quickly scanned the rows of medicine and packages. My blurry vision made nothing to help. Just as I spotted a bandage roll and reached for it, my legs gave way. I tumbled towards the ground, with my head landing first. A small buzzing sound rang through my ears, as my eyelids slowly closed, and I fell unconscious.

. . .

I awoke some time later with a soft beam of light shining in my face- something very rare in China. Without rubbing my eyes to clear my vision, I tried my best to look around and make out where I was. To my disappointment, I was still on the floor of my Beijing residence, lying in a pool of what I assumed was my own blood. I attempted to whisper a prayer in Chinese, but my throat blocked up immediately. As I coughed, a spill of blood dripped from my mouth, adding to the already large pile on the ground. My throat felt like it had been filled with the thick liquid, so in an attempt to clear it, I kept on coughing and spluttering everywhere. It eventually became an unconscious habit.

I turned my attention back to the glaring sunlight that was adding to the blur of the world I already saw. Though my head pounded, I recalled the events of before collapsing. '_It was evening- I was sure of it- so what's with the sunlight, aru..?' _I thought. I desperately tried to think of a possible conclusion, but my head was too fuzzy. It was impossible to concentrate.

For an unknown reason, though my head was spinning, several different nations who could've attacked popped into my mind. However, I'd rejected most of the possibilities.

_'Russia.. No, although he wants to control me aru, this isn't one of his strategies. Of all the possible events, any of them could of easily affected him too, aru. We aren't that far, sadly.._

_England?.. Though he hates me, I doubt he would plan an attack as random as this, aru. He usually has to have something set him off to drive him to do something of this nature, aru._

_Japan..! W-why him..? I really hope it wasn't him, of all people, aru. He wouldn't hurt me this bad... right? I trust him.. even though I hate being slightly biased aru, I can't throw suspicion onto him._

_America! I guess he doesn't seem like the type to attack aru, but considering the damage he did to Kiku all that time ago... haven't we been fighting recently anyway, aru? That childish bastard..!... I know it's too early for judgement but-'_

_**BOOM!**_

Right before my eyes, and in an instant, half of my (expensive) house exploded, sending shards and large plates of the walls, furniture and whatever else flying. Fortunately, I was no where near the dangerous area, but many parts of debris flew past me, missing me by pure centimetres. I began to feel so worthless- so small- compared to the rest of the world.

I rested my head onto my scratched arms, giving my neck a chance to recover. Even though my head was down, I began to smell something strange, stressing how strong it was. Soon enough, panic struck through me again, though my still actions did not show it. Smoke. There was a fire already. I wasn't sure if it was the brightness of the flames, or the sun itself, but a light flashed in my eyes. Instinctively I shut my eyelids closed, entering a world of peace.

Thinking about more peaceful events and things (or people) I loved seemed to clear the dark cloud restricting my head from thinking properly. With a clear mind, I began to piece some left over information together.

_'Light..? It must be morning already then, aru. Wait.. morning.. I have another world meeting to attend, don't I aru? As if I'm going anywhere in this state, aru. Hell, I apparently can't even walk 4 metres without falling..'_

From that point, I began to run through several prayers in my head, hoping that someone would find me. Hoping that someone would help me. Wishing with all my might that this wasn't going to be my last days.

If only someone cared.

* * *

**A/N: Sad conclusion is sad, huh? Well, there's the next chapter, and the one following will be the next day at the meeting. From Japan's POV of course. ****Please don't forget to leave a review, give some criticism, spelling corrections, and please tell me if any Chinese or Japanese is wrong. I would really appreciate it, and I'm sure you would love a chapter or few in return.**


	3. A Third Of The Equation

**Chapter 3**

**Japan's POV**

I rushed into the large, Italian meeting room with my head down, trying my best to hide my plans. I was one of the first nations in to my surprise, but didn't stall at one point. I had entered quickly, sat down with no problems, and hoped that everyone else followed. Though I knew that was impossible.

After what seemed like was 10 minutes wasted of waiting, we finally began the meeting. I knew all too well that it was going to get nowhere- until I spoke though. At least I had something important to discuss, unlike the American jabbering away at the present time.

"I have some _**TOTAL AWESOME HERO NEWS THAT IS SO IMPORTANT!**_" _Suuure _you do.

"Recently I found out that half of you boring people have half the amount of parties and celebrations that I do every year! So to raise that number to what it should be, _**I'M THROWING A TOTALLY KICK-ASS PARTY AT MY PLACE TONIGHT, AND INVITING EVERYONE IN THIS ROOM!**__" _That was the most _**UN**_important news I've heard all week. And I thought McDonald's prices rising by 5% was useless enough.

"Ooohh! I love it! Won't it be too crowded though..?" Feliciano cheered from across the room.

"Don't worry about that, it's fine! Just trust me!" The American responded.

"And what about the people that are absent?" Ludwig questioned in his thick, German accent.

"Oh? I dunno, I guess they miss out, but no one awesome here is absent, right!?~" Alfred asked, somehow with a mixture of confidence, excitement and confusion. _Somehow. _From the beginning of the meeting, I realised a strong presence was missing from the room. I glanced across the table where I usually do, and found myself staring at a blank wall. Yup. Yao was missing of course, probably trying to recover from the incident. I raised my hand, but began to speak anyway.

"U-Um, actually there are a few people missing. T-That includes Ya-"

"Yao is missing, da?~" Ivan interrupted, with his usual, unsettling smile and pipe by his side. Everyone turned to him, completely ignoring the fact that I spoke. I used all of my energy to resist the giant urge to slam my hands against the desk in anger. Ivan was always so creepy, and to make him worse, the only person he would really stalk and follow was Yao. Despite Yao's clear fear though, most people believed they were friends, or sometimes even more than that. Even Elizaveta, who usually knew love more than Francis, supported those stupid theories. It drove me insane to just think about it.

"Huh? Of course you would notice _that. _I guess that's too bad then." Alfred stated, releasing a string of thoughts and complaints I decided to keep to myself. _'I noticed first! I swear you are hiding so much right now, you guilty asshole!' _"So is everyone pumped to come!?" he continued to cheer, gaining a loud response from everyone else. The room was filled with chattering about the damn party, and no one was even thinking seriously anymore. Even Ludwig was caught up in conversation with Feliciano. The organised notes I saw a few nations put down on the desk have been either folded away, or just scrunched up and ruined completely.

. . .

Not too long afterwards, the 'world meeting' which was meant to be for discussing significant issues had turned into a casual meet-up about Alfred's messed up party. I had sat through enough of it. On the outside I was calm and looked a little bored, though still contented and probably thinking about later. However, on the inside, I felt a strong burning sensation in my stomach and rushes of energy from my built up rage. I felt like I was about to explode from the sheer stupidity and lack of sense in the room. Even my usually dulled eyes felt like flaming up and almost turning red.

"...ha ha, no one really needs Yao there anyway!.." I tuned in for a split second, and out of luck, heard that inconsiderate comment. I had enough. Though I could not see it, I swore my eyes faded into a deep red.

In a fit of complete rage, I slammed my hands onto the large desk with all my strength, and stoof up from my seat quickly, knocking the regal chair onto it's back.

"_**That is enough!**_" I yelled as loud as my throat would allow, gaining many surprised looks and catching most people off guard. I heard my name being whispered several times in confusion. "I'm hearing things I shouldn't be, especially nations being called useless! If anyone is useless here, it's all of you talking about this goddamn party and whatnot! This is a _world meeting, _we're meant to discuss _**important issues, **_not casual conversation!" I continued. The room sat in silence for a few seconds.

"Well dude, if you're complaining and all, why don't you show us some 'important issues' rather than scolding us?" Alfred asked, his childish personality setting me off even more.

"I _will then! _Unlike you, I don't sit and say something 'important' to get everyone's attention, then have nothing to add afterwards!" I yelled back, clearly offending the American. I didn't care. Offending him was something I was planning on doing later on, anyways. "Right, so I know most of you apparantly won't care, but this is a very large issue I would like to bring forward and draw attention to.

So recently, I've heard from many resources that the city of Beijing has been bombed, hence Yao-san's absence." I was originally going to continue, but as soon as I realised I had everyone's attention I paused.

"Bombed? How bad is it?" Ivan asked, without an emotion on his face.

"From what I've gathered, it's destroyed many surrounding towns and cities, so I wouldn't just shrug it off." I informed.

"A-Aniki, da-ze!? We have to help him, da-ze!" Im Yong Soo questioned, clearly worried. I looked down the table, surprised that he was actually listening for once.

"That won't be easy though. His government have started to put the whole country into a lock-down state, even without Yao's input. I think as this is not simple task for one nation, if some of us group together we could atleast persuade them to have some exceptions. At least then we could see if Yao-san is okay, and the real damage up close." I began to feel superior for once. _For once._

"Nicely done. I can see you've thought this through. How can we trust you haven't made this up?" Vash casually questioned, as intelligent as usual.

"The surrounding countries have confirmed this. You can even see for yourself, if you doubt me." I replied confidently. Just as murmuring started to rise, I heard another question from the opposite end of the table.

"You left one thing out, Kiku.. Who exactly was it that dropped the bomb?.." I turned to see it was Alfred, speaking in his rare, low voice that signified he wasn't being stupid. At first, I became confused at his question. It was _him _after all who is responsible. But with enough thought, I avoided his nasty trap.

"Who, you ask? Well, isn't that ironic? Why are you of all people asking? You should know. I mean, _you're _the one guilty nation." I smirked. Being put on the spot was something Alfred always did- but not like this. Being blamed for something everyone is talking about and being the culprit behind it is hard for him to handle. I noticed him begin to stutter.

"W-What? Dude, I don't know what you're talking about!.." he tried to argue. I chuckled. I had so much evidence and sound logic up my sleeve ready for this moment.

"Oh really? Don't play dumb with me, Alfred-san. Everybody knows you have one of the largest bomb collections in the world. You wouldn't hesitate to use them, especially when you are fighting someone. I can't help but stress the fact that you and Yao-san had been arguing a lot recently too."

"W-What? I-I.."

"I'm sorry, at a lose for words already? You're lucky I'm keeping the rest of evidence to myself at the moment. Don't worry, you're 'hero' figure was destroyed a long time ago." I laughed evilly, as if I had hated him for years and was finally getting revenge. The tables have turned. No more Mr. Hero.

After my strange laugh, I felt the fire inside my eyes dim. I assumed my eyes reverted to it's normal colour. Instead of rage, the strong feeling in my stomach changed to embarassment. I quickly realised what I was doing and sat back down in my chair, confused.

_'What just happened..? It's like I completely ignored what everyone thought there and I became someone else! Gah, I want to know so bad.. what's up with my eyes, too? I need to check on that once I get home. Yao-san.. I hope you're alright.. just sit tight."_

. . .

I entered my room with my arms lifelessly hanging by my side. It had been a long day, and a rest was in order. I stood in front of the large mirror sitting in my room, admiring the features of my white uniform. It was nice, and made me fit in slightly more. I stared at my sleeves, soon following up to my hands, and recalling the moment I stood up.

_Though I could not see it, I swore my eyes faded into a deep red._

I quickly turned my gaze back to the mirror in worry. I stepped closer, staring at my dark eyes. Earlier they had changed colour.. or at least, it felt like they did. I did nothing but stare at my eyes (and breathe) for around a minute, but nothing happened. It was just like any other day, where my dark orbs stayed the same, dulled colour. I sighed and stepped away back from the mirror.

/

_"I have some TOTAL AWESOME HERO NEWS THAT IS SO IMPORTANT!"_

_"...ha ha, no one really needs Yao there anyway!.." _

_"Well dude, if you're complaining and all, why don't you show us some 'important issues' rather than scolding us?"_

_"You left one thing out, Kiku.. Who exactly was it that dropped the bomb?.."_

/

Just the thought of that immature, stupid American bastard made me cringe.

_'He thinks he's all this and that, "oh, I'm the herooo!" when really all he does is cause other's trouble. Because he thinks he's so superior, he doesn't know the consequences of his own actions and doesn't think about his actions. He's just a kid who happened to get a little famous. He took it too far. So, he got a little lucky and earned his independance, but that's the only strong thing he's done in his lifetime. He can't even remember he has a brother, so what's the chance he's gonna remember anything useful? He obviously hasn't remembered what bombing other countries does to them and how it can easily backfire. That idiot.. he has many lessons he needs to learn!'_

As I ranted on about the many flaws of Alfred F. Jones, I clenched my fist. On a whim, I looked up at the mirror, and began to think of the things the man standing there could do to that stupid American. At that moment, the mirror changed. Instead of showing the white walls of my room, they were wiped to black, and before I could react, the image of me changed.

My white clothes faded to a black, and my eyes changed to a vivid red, that stared back at me. My simple epaulettes shined brighter with tassels, however it still gave off a dark, unwelcoming feel. Overall, the person being reflected on the over side of the mirror stood tall and strong, and with an evil smirk on his face, it made him look very intimidating.

I stepped back from the mirror in shock, immediately noticing that he did not follow. It was someone different that resembled me fore sure, and instead of being a reflection, seemed like a person trapped on the other side of the glass.

"W-Who are you!?" I shouted, staring right into his red eyes.

"I am you."

* * *

**A/N: Probably a really long chapter, but I personally prefer them that way. Just saying, I actually hate America so it was easy to point out his flaws and whatnot, and is partially the reason he's the 'bad guy' in this case. XP I respect everyone's opinions though, so I don't mind if you love him or are on my side.**

**Feedback, comments and criticism are very appreciated. The higher the number of reviews, the higher number of chapters.**

**Zài jiàn!**


	4. Walking Back And Forth

**Chapter 4**

**A/N: Holy crapola! I'm updating really quick! ..yeah, that's because I don't have much to do, and school holidays are usually boring.**

**Japan's POV**

"I am you." he responded, adding an evil chuckle at the end. "Though I'm not as worthless and weak as you."

"N-Nani? [What] I-I'm not weak! I-"

"Sure, sure. I don't have time for your little speeches. Listen, I guess I can make an exception, and thank you for finally awakening me. Though it took you long enough."

"W-What do you mean? I have no idea what you're talking about! I-I don't know you-"

"You don't? Please, you know me all too well. I'm you, remember? Oh, but I don't use that pathetic name 'Kiku'. I'm Kuro. Make sure it gets through your thick skull."

"K-Kuro...? What exactly do you want, then..?"

"How rude. Not that I care. You're the one that called me, what do _you _want? It's up to you.. Actually, I changed my mind. You _have _to let me take over. I mean, with a weak mind like yours, you're never going to teach that bastard a lesson. Alfred, was it?" I flinched back, shocked at how much he knew.

"H-How do you know all that!?" I asked, gaining more curious as we conversed.

"I would _love _to use that 'I am you' trick again, but I'm afraid _you _wouldn't like me telling fibs. I took over long enough earlier to know exactly how you feel."

"Took over? What do you mean..?" Kuro sighed.

"You really are stupid.. okay, so, I'll put it simply for a newbie like you. I am your _2P._ I'm pretty much the other side of you that you refuse to show. The feelings you hide and push aside. Everyone has one, it's just up to them to awaken them. Most of the time though, it doesn't happen on purpose. Anyway, so you pretty much brought me to life yesterday, when you found out about that... China guy's situation. When I take over, I completely control your body, and you just sit back and watch. So pretty much, at-"

"Okay wait, that's enough." I interrupted. I didn't want to seem even more inferior to this guy, so I figured I could put things together on my own. I compared the information I just received with the knowledge I already had.

_'So, when he takes over he completely controls me..? There must of been a time I couldn't control myself.. Wait.. the desk slamming? I guess I wasn't losing any energy at all, and couldn't really tell if I was being controlled because I wasn't moving much before that. And my eyes..!' _I glanced up at Kuro to confirm my theory. He indeed had deep red eyes, like the colour I assumed I had when I felt the rage building up. I nodded my head, deducing that as the moment he 'took over'.

"The desk slamming, right? It must have been then." I asked, with my hand cupping my chin. His smirk only grew bigger.

"Heh. I guess you're not that stupid after all. I'll give you that. Now, do me a favour. It felt good to finally get out there and do something, didn't it? Everyone listened intently- including that Yong Soo guy, which as you know is quite the feat. Now I ask of you- let me take over- Release me! Let me control Japan for you. You won't regret it. What do you say?" he offered, sticking his hand out. Amazingly, his hand pushed through the glass liek it was a liquid somehow defying gravity. As he lured me closer, his grin grew wider and his firm stance faltered a little. It sounded great. It sounded perfect. Almost, too good to be free.. If anime has taught me anything, it's that equivalent exchange is a necessary part of life.

"...what's the catch?" I questioned, eyeing him with my head at a slight angle.

"The catch? My, would you really suspect me of such a dirty trick?" He pushed his hand further out of the glass, his whole body following behind. I stared at it, full with doubt, but reached for it anyway. Just as our hands were about to touch, I froze, quickly reconsidering my decision.

_'He's my... 2P isn't he? My left over negative feelings.. if this is true, then that means he's full of lies, tricks and whatever else I despise.. I can't trust some like that! What am I doing? It's up to myself to achieve things!'_

Kuro stared down at my stationary hand in confusion. I glanced up at him, our eyes meeting, and for once, not sending a chill down my spine. _'Maybe I was wrong...'_

"Of course you would suspect me." he blurted out of no where. His smile returned. "You should."

Suddenly, Kuro grasped my hand, and pulled me into the mirror with intense force. At the same time, he used the momentum to pull himself into the real world. He turned around to face me again, laughing.

"Maybe you really _are _as stupid as I first thought! Ahaha!" he teased. My head got angry, and I felt my fists clench together, but unlike at the eariler meeting, no burning feeling was felt anywhere. _'What..? I thought maybe... it would.. come back...?' _I heard my 2P's laughter echo louder.

"You're forgetting _I'm _what makes up your negative feelings, you dumbass. No random evil force will come and help you defeat me, 'coz that force _is _me!" He examined his surroundings, pulling a face of disgust. "Gee, this place looks way too happy and full of hope than I would of imagined. Well, I'm not you and I don't waste time, so I'm gonna go off and explore this mess of a house. Sayonara, baka Kiku-san. [Goodbye, stupid Kiku]" With a final wave of his hand, Kuro walked off and disappeared out of sight. In a hurry, I quickly raced towards the glass of the mirror, smashing my hands against it. Unlike earlier, it was solid glass.

"Damn you! C-Come back here, right now! Kuso! Daikirai na![Dammit, I hate you]" I lowered my arms as they began to lose energy. I looked down at the floor in defeat. I turned around, and slid down the glass until I was sitting. I pulled my knees close to my body and wrapped my arms around them, keeping them in place. Finally, I rested my head between them as a million thoughts scattered around my head. As if today had been a rollercoaster of a day already..

. . .

"Oi, don't get _too _comfortable yet, you pest. You're infecting that room already." I heard a deep voice call behind me, and pounding of glass. I turned my head as far as I could, and after realising it was Kuro, I stoof up and turned to face him.

"What is it now?" I asked as harshly as possible. He lifted one of his arms in defense, while the other one held a small phone.

"Hey, it started buzzing, okay? I didn't want to 'intimidate your little baby friends too much' so I came back. Here, take it." Kuro effortlessly pushing his hand with the phone through the glass again, creating ripples around it. I blinked in disbelief before hesitantly taking my phone and answering it.

"M-Moshi moshi, K-Kiku speaking." I stuttered, curious as to who 'Blocked' was, and why they were calling.

"Oh, about time. It's Elizaveta. I'd like to thank you for what you did at the meeting today firstly, but there is some important news I hear you really need to know." I sighed in relief. Thank god, it wasn't something too worrying. I glanced up at Kuro to see what he was doing, but he was distracted by all of the anime merchandise in my room to even care.

"Hai, [Yes] go on."

"I'm not sure you should sound so hopeful, Kiku. It's actually bad on your half, I think. I don't know exactly what drove him, but Ivan has already organised a group and has already broken China's tough security behind your back. He says he's on his way to Yao's house immediately, and doesn't want anyone outside the group to get involved." I sat in complete silence. This just added to the stress I was already feeling. "...um... hello..?" Elizaveta called. Her high voice snapped me back to reality.

"U-Uh, yes, I'm still here!.. I'm just... I can't believe it..."

"I'm sorry you had to hear this.. really. I just thought it would be better to tell you now than for you to find out later.." As the Hungarian continued, I thought about all of the posibilities.

_'Kuso! [Dammit] Of all things to happen... of all people! It had to be him, didn't it? The only reason I brought it up earlier was because I wanted some assistance.. back-up.. not for someone else to do it all for me! Why can't I just be there for Yao-san when he needs it the most? Even if I do fly over to Beijing, I'm sure Ivan will crush me to pieces as soon as he sees me. If only-'_

"Why worry? You can always cowardly surrender and I'll do it for you. As long as I get my dose of blood, screaming and torture I'll be content." Kuro interrupted, completely driving my thoughts elsewhere.

_'It would be nice to have Kuro fight for me but even if he manages to hold off Ivan, it would be impossible for him to look after Yao-san, even for the slightest bit. I don't think I would be able to gain my body back either...' _At that moment, it hit me.

"Hold on for a second, Elizaveta-san." I ordered, covering the microphone on the mobile with my hand, and placing it lower. "Kuro, what do I have to do to regain control over my body?" I asked eagerly. He grinned.

"You thinking of doing something, smart guy? It'll take a lot more than words to persuade me to give up being in control, Kiku-san." he teased, crossing his arms in front of his chest. My plans completely shattered. "Though if I get tired of your weak world I might consider it. Depends on how much blood shed I get to do. And how satisfied I am." he added. My plan suddenly reformed with this new information. I had it! Finally, a way to show how much I can do. I removed my hand from my phone, freeing the microphone, and put it back up against my ear.

"Elizaveta-san? Are you there?"

"Kiku? O-Oh, yes, what is it?"

"I've come up with a plan. If there was a 30% chance of success, would you try it with me?"

"30%!? Kiku, that's really low you know-"

"It's better than 0%. Plus, the harder you work, the greater the percentage gets. I know you won't fail me.. right? Come on, this is for the best of Yao-san."

"..eh... alright then. Just because I know he doesn't like Ivan, and I'm rooting for you instead! This isn't dangerous, right?" I paused.

"... no guarantees."

"Kiku!"

"G-Gomennasai! I-I just really don't want Yao-san to fall into the wrong hands!.."

"... hahaha.. of course you don't. That's a special _'friendship' _you have there!"

"W-What's that supposed to mean!?"

"Don't worry about it. Just let me hear this not-so-trustworthy plan of yours."

"Eto.. [Umm] okay.."

* * *

**A/N: Not the best ending I've had, but it'll do. Oh yeah, have you noticed what I'm doing with the chapter names? They all have whatever number chapter it is in the title for convenience. E.g, the first chapter is The _first_days it began, second chapter is The _Second__ It Struck..(_Hey,****it sounds cool too and it suits the chapters!) Haha, haah... **

**Don't hesitate to leave feedback and criticism, especially with my Japanese and Chinese. It helps me out a lot and improves future chapters.**

**Ja, mata!**


	5. Your Fifth Mistake

**Chapter 5**

**A/N: Here's another update, and a warning of a (_really small and __disappointing ) _fight scene, plus a change of POV half way. Yeaah.**

**Reply to a review from blueflower1594: Of course I wouldn't hold a grudge against a country! Just Alfred himself. I mean, all nations have their pros and cons. Glad you're enjoying it by the way! ^.^**

* * *

**China's POV**

_CRASH! _I dismissed the loud noise as another explosion- something that by that point, was completely normal for me. I mean, I was doomed enough as it was.

I started to hear whispers coming from the direction of the noise, and began to reconsider my deduction.

"...this place is pretty destroyed..."

"...y'd we have...mess up... .. .. already is..."

"I like destroying things, da?" If my head wasn't throbbing so hard, I would of shot up from my lazy position on the floor and ran. Although I recognised they had strong European accents beforehand, hearing the last phrase clearly gave it all away. Ivan was here. Ivan. Of all people. _**Ivan. **_There had been a countless number of times _he _of all people would stalk me, hurt me, and just plainly creeped me out, and now he was there to _save me._

_'Yeah, sure, I'm _definetely_ going to trust this guy... ha ha... _**someone save me, aru.**_'_

After running a possible number of 45 different theories of how this day would end through my head, I felt a large, gloved hand on my shoulder. My eyelids were to heavy to open, so my head stayed down.

"Oh, there you are. You don't look so good." I heard the figure say. I realised it was Ivan, but still wanted to punch him in the face. Maybe I could send him back to Russia with one blow. I clenched my fist to show I was conscious. "You're awake too. Come with me now." His large hands wrapped around my shoulders, and aided me to sit up. Because his hands were gripping... really, _really _tight, I sat up straight away. I tried my best to ignore the aching in my stomach, desperately not wanting to seem any weaker than I already did.

"You will be fine, come on." At that point, I pushed one of my eyelids open, and though it did not go all the way, I could still make out the scene in front of me. It seemed Ivan has finally realised my oddly shaped wound, and was staring at it in curiousity. He soon glanced back up at me, causing my eyelid to immediately shut closed. "Katyusha, Toris, can you find some bandage rolls? It looks kinda bad." I mentally facepalmed. _This _is why I- or anyone, really- doesn't trust Ivan.

"R-Right.."

"Right away, Ivan!" Though not recognisable, I assumed the voices belonged to Toris and Katyusha, both of whom were probably just dragged here by Ivan.

I attempted to lift up my right arm and guide the two minions to where I kept my medicine, but as I got half way, another rush of pain shot through my whole limb. My arm quickly dropped to the floor, adding to the intense pounding already running through it. After a while, it started to grow numb, as did my other limbs. Internally I was screaming, wanting to move and do anything but lay motionless. But of course, it didn't solve anything, and my throat was too dry to even cough properly. I began to hear light, but rapid footsteps, presumably two people together.

"I-Ivan, sir, we only found t-these..!" I heard one of them wail.

"It'll do."

_-Meanwhile-_

**Japan's POV**

I handed back the phone (even though it was _my _phone) and watched Kuro walk out of the room. Soon enough he came back with a smirk on his face- I noticed he did that a lot. I gave him an intense glare, though it clearly didn't get anything across.

"You." I darkly stated.

"Me? Yeah what? Got a sappy speech for me, or something?" I frowned, keeping eye-contact with him at all times.

"It's not a speech, but I would like you to listen." He yawned in response, gaining a growl from me. "Look, this is probably a _really _bad move that I'll regret later, but I need you to do something for me. I will not allow you to say no or screw everything up."

"I don't have a choice, do I? Oh, but wait, it's not like you can do anything to me if I _don't._" he taunts while chuckling. My short nails dig into my skin from clenching my fists too hard.

"Damare! [Shut up] You can cut them, strangle them, beat them, torture them, kill them, I don't care! I just... For Yao-san.." I blurted out, yelling louder than I usually do. I only processed what I had said afterwards, and even then, I didn't regret a word I said. Instead of flinching like I had planned, Kuro's cocky attitude shone through. His smirk, laugh and amused facial expression all attacked at once.

"Though it was a nice try, you ddin't phase me or maybe 'scare me' like you had planned. But to stop your wining and crying about your so important '_Yao-san!' _I'll do your dirtywork for you. Just this once. I've never tried targetting people from this inferior world, but if this 'Ivan' guy is as tough as you make him out to be, then it should turn out to be fun. Or at least better than what _you _can do to me." That was it. I couldn't stand this guy's cocky attitude, dark presense or harsh insults any longer. I stepped closer to the glass which I assumed was in 'liquid mode.'

"W-What did you say!? You were only awaken recently, and released just now! You don't know a thing about me _or my strength!_" No matter how cruel or upset I sounded, nothing changed the smug look on his face.

"Oh? You're forgetting I'm what you're not, so if I'm really strong, I guess that's saying something about you." I launched my body through the glass with my right foot, luckily whirling through it without a problem. I swung my arm forward, colliding my fist straight into his..

...hand? After blocking my attack, with one swift motion Kuro pulled his arm downwards, hauling me towards the ground efforlessly. I landed roughly, probably bruising the shoulder I crushed beneath my weight. Seconds before I turned to get up, a black shoe dug straight into my back with immense force. A scream escaped my lips as the pain ran through my veins. At that instant, Yao flashed in my mind.

_'This must be how he felt when I betrayed him... wait, what am I thinking!? It must have been much worse.. Dammit, get it together, Kiku-san!' _

I lifted my uninjured shoulder to push myself up, but Kuro only applied more pressure to my back.

"Still feeling tough now?" he taunted, spinning his heel into my back further. I held my breathe to hide anymore noise I was making.

Soon enough, after being in silence (but agonising pain) for a few minutes, he lifted his foot off my back, knowing that I wouldn't dare get up. I turned my head sideways, and out of the corner of my eyes, caught his grin fade to a disappointed frown.

"You're not even worth anymore of my time. How do people here live this way? It's such a shame."

Just as Kuro turned to leave, I lifted half of my body of the ground silently, and spun myself around with my left leg out, tripping him, but draining my energy. I hoped his head would smash against the hard wall, but he was too far away. I dragged myself along the floor as fast as I could, and pushed my knee into his stomach. Before he could swipe at me, I smashed my fist against his right temple, knocking his head back to the solid floor. I pulled my entire body onto his thin stomach with as much power as possible. It seemed to work, because he coughed in response. I stared at his mischievous smirk, which was somehow still plastered on his face. I wrapped my hands around his neck, squeezing as hard as I could.

"How about you? Are you still feeling superior?" I teased. Somehow he managed to chuckle.

"Y-Yeah.. how could I not, in front of such stupidity?" Kuro's knee swung up, knocking straight into the spot his heel was digging into earlier. I let out another scream of pain, releasing my grip on his neck and my balance. I fell to the floor beside me, and he immediately sat up. "Don't try and be strong when you know you're _clearly _outmatched. Your pride isn't always the only thing on the line."

The last thing I felt was another blow to my back before the world became black.

* * *

**A/N: Not really that long, but it sure is action packed. Sorta. **

**Anyway, please don't hide behind that screen too much, I love reading responses from my readers. I also take criticism and any feedback you have. Any ideas for the future storyline are also really appreciated.**


	6. A Sixth Sense

**Chapter 6**

**A/N: I'm back with another update. Just having you know, this is the longest chapter so far, but probably the most interesting. It gets the story moving along quite well. It could have been longer, but I had to tell myself to stop writing. Yeah..**

** Also, I'm really glad a lot of people are enjoying this story. It really makes a difference to me, and really brings a smile to my face.  
**

**With that being said, enjoy this action-filled storm of a chapter. :)**

* * *

**Japan's POV**

I threw my shirt off over my head, made sure Kuro was outside the room, turned around and faced the mirror. I stared at the wound neutrally, sighing. Sure enough, there was a giant bruise in the middle of my back, and it looked like it had been bleeding.

..bleeding? Just the thought of it made me feel uncomfortable. Being stabbed so hard with something blunt that you bled isn't exactly a nice thought. I tried to convince myself he was wearing some sort of heels, but the image of him wearing even small heels just didn't appear. I reached for my bandage I had prepared earlier, with the intention of wrapping my wound up in case someone decided to slam into it later.

"I hope you learned your lesson from this. Oh, and hurry up, I know your slow in the head but I didn't think if would effect you _this _much." I heard Kuro call from outside. I was getting more and more tired of his insults flying around, but didn't dare respond. He would of made a smart-ass comeback if I did.

I finally managed to wrap it up as best as I could, and walked out of my room. I kept walking, only stopping at the front door. Even though I knew I was going to be in grave danger by leaving, I hadn't reconsidered at all.

"Are you coming?" I questioned.

"You know I can only stay a separate person in this place, right? I'd just fade away, back to the other side of the mirror if I walked out there." he responded casually. I sighed and turned to face him.

"So how exactly are you meant to come with me then..?"

"Like this." Kuro suddenly dashed towards me at full speed, and before I could brace myself, he disappeared right before me. Like he merged with me.

"W-What just happened..? What are you doing?" I asked, looking around me frantically.

"I'm sharing this body with you, as much as I despise it. It's boring, only being able to sit and watch. I'll only be able to take over when your soul lets it's guard down and stuff by getting really angry, so don't fight it, okay?" he explains in his usual deep voice.

"Hai.." is all I said as I walked out the door. I looked up to the sky. "I'll be there Yao-san, just wait for me."

. . .

I stared in horror at what was left of Yao's Beijing residence. Half of the expensive, elegant house had been wrecked. Completely destroyed along with most of the unusually quiet city.

"That's quite the damage." Kuro commented in the back of my head.

"Damare.. if anyone else noticed I was talking to myself, they would deem me even more crazy then I already am." I whispered.

"Hey, but-" I ignored him as I ran towards the pile of rubble, making my way into the house from there.

I searched what was left of the house as quickly as I could, but not one other person was in sight. I cursed to myself for being too slow, as I searched the nearby areas. Still, no matter how hard I wished, neither Ivan or Yao were around. I felt my heart sink, and all of my hopes and plans shatter. I grabbed my phone out of my pocket, and began to dial Elizaveta's number.

"Hello?"

"Moshi moshi, i-it's Kiku.."

"Ugh, more bad news? That tone doesn't sound very nice. Go on."

"Well, I've searched everywhere, and Yao-san isn't anywhere. Including Ivan-san." I hear Elizaveta cry in disappointment through the phone.

"Really Kiku? Stop wasting my time! I'm here at the airport, I just arrived, in fact. What do you want me to do now?"

"G-Gomennasai! Really! I just.. you know what..? I'll meet you there, we can formulate another plan in person. Also, if I see them, we can head off together."

"I hope you know what you're doing Kiku, 'coz I sure as hell don't. Bye." Without letting me speak, Elizaveta hung up. I sighed, and placed my phone back in my pocket.

"Who is that anyway? Your girlfriend?" Kuro teased.

"W-What!? N-No! I-"

"Oh yeah, that's right, I forgot you were a homosexual."

"H-Hey! Yamete! [Stop] It's no-not like it's a b-bad thing.. or.. anything..!" I stammered, trying to hide the blush on my face.

".. you know I'm looking from your perspective, so you don't have to hide your blush, right? I can't see it, but I know it's there." I went silent for a few seconds.

"... damare." [Shut up]

. . .

".. you even walk slow, too. How much more pathetic can you get?" Kuro kept on taunting. I sighed. All of the way to the airport, he had been pulling out insults out of nowhere. I wanted to punch him, or maybe tackle him to the ground and make him land head-first this time, but I had to keep reminding myself he was part of me. It sickened me. I lifted my head up at the tall building. It was once so populated, but now it remained so quiet and lost. The silence of the city was unnerving. I guided my eyes further down the path, finding a few more people ahead of me. At least there was _some _sort of other presence.

I stared closer at the four figures in front of me. I noted that one of them was unnaturally tall, one had strangely large breasts, one was limping a lot, and the last boy.. well, didn't have many defining traits that I could identify. It seemed like a bunch that I knew. It reminded me closely of Katyusha and Ivan, plus two other random people.

_'Katyusha and Ivan.. yeah.. it fits perfectly, doesn't it?.. W-Wait..' _

I squinted my eyes, and had a closer look. My eyes widened in complete shock. I facepalmed at my own stupidity. _How could I not have realised earlier? _I ran down the concrete pathway as fast I could, and with all of my strength, tackled the large figure to the ground- or should I say, Ivan.

"Ivan-san! It was about time you'd stop running away. What do you think you're doing with Yao-san?" I shouted, with my arm pushing against his neck. I knew I wasn't going to last long in a fight with him, but I had to keep stalling until someone unleashed Kuro.

The Russian's look of disbelief lasted a split second- it quickly changed to his signature evil smile.

"Kiku? Oh, I knew you'd come some time. A little early though, don't you think?" he commented. I wasn't playing around though. I struck his forehead with my fist, though it didn't do much damage. I added a kick to his face as I stood up, glaring at the others standing by. I mentally took note that Katyusha was indeed present, and Toris was also standing by. He was also propping up Yao, who looked way too wounded to even stand.

Losing myself in the quiet scene around me, Ivan saw this as a perfect chance. From behind, he kicked me forward with his foot, hitting me in my one vulnerable spot- the centre of my back, which had already been damaged. I tumbled towards the ground, letting out only small coughs and sharp breaths.

"You don't know who you're dealing with, do you? Stop trying so hard just to be strong and save Yao, because it won't work when you're facing me." Ivan informed behind me. Before I could turn to face him, I felt a burst of pain in my stomach. Another kick was not was I needed. I curled up and clutched it in pain with my right arm, trying to prop myself up with my left. Ivan didn't seem to approve of this idea, as I received a faucet pipe to the face. A harsh bruise was probably left behind, but I couldn't care less what kind of damage it did to me. "Oh, maybe if I hurt Yao instead, you'll learn a lesson." My head immediately flicked up in shock. I wanted him to fight _me, _not _him. _I scrambled to my feet, still guarding my stomach.

"Y-You wouldn't! Y-" I was interrupted by one of Yao's echoing screams. I felt a thick liquid splash in my face. Without even looking at it, I identified it by it's slimy dripping. Blood. I hesitantly looked at the scene before me, completely terrified of what could of happened.

Ivan's silver pipe shined just in front of Yao's stomach. A quickly looked at the ground, noticing a bloody bandage had fallen to the floor. A star shaped wound was deeply etched into his skin, but some of the faded blood around it showed it had been bleeding earlier. Instead, Ivan's pipe had only reopened the wound, and the blood had spray everywhere from the large amount of force. Though I was used to blood, the gore of the scene made me feel sick.

I covered my mouth and staggered back, quietly chanting broken sentences to myself to keep it together.

"Y..Yao-san... please...Ivan...san... j-just.. ... why...?" I tilted my head down, and looked at the few drops of blood on the ground below me. At that moment, I remembered something.

/

_"I'll only be able to take over when your soul lets it's guard down and stuff by getting really angry, so don't fight it, okay?"_

/

I dwelled on the thought a bit more, as rage boiled up inside me.

_'Ivan-san... that sick man. He always did nothing but torture and make everyone suffer, even if he wasn't physically near them. Even if he didn't intend to, he would bring people to near death. And even when others tried to step in and help, to try and point out his wrong ways, he wouldn't listen. He's just a selfish, oblivious Russian who needs to step back. What's worse, is that his usual target is Yao-san... of all people, he chooses to make my Yao suffer. He won't be forgiven... he will never be forgiven... '_

_**NEVER.**_

The fire within me finally reached my eyes. I opened and closed my fists- or at least tried to. I couldn't really control myself at all. Finally. I did it. Now it was time for Kuro to do his part.

**Kuro's POV**

"If you need any back-up, just call 'Elizaveta'. She should be here. She might be watching us right now." I hear Kiku warn.

"As if I'll do that. I don't need anyone else. No one will get in my way, or I'll make them." I whisper, trying not to direct any attention to the awkward self conversation. I lifted my head up, aiming my fiery eyes at the one I figured was Ivan.

"You're not getting away from this easily.. I'll guarantee that much. But leaving here with all of your limbs in tact? That's something I can't." I lunged towards the other man, swinging my left fist forward openly. My speed wasn't the greatest, and he blocked it without a problem. As soon as our hands collided, I raised my right leg up and knocked Ivan to the ground in one blow.

I walk straight over to him, looking down on the inferior Russian with delight. Before I can move to kick him over and taunt him a bit more, he swings his faucet pipe widely, giving me no time to evade. I get tossed to the ground, but flip over and land on my legs. Getting too injured this early in the fight would be disappointing.

Ivan's loud, thumping footsteps grow closer, and with little effort, I spin around on my left leg, now placing me behind him. I stepped back, only to launch forward with a wide punch, spreading the force all over the other's back. Although I packed quite some force into my strike, the built Russian didn't make a move. He slowly turned his head to me, and his body soon followed. I jumped back, with my hands at my defence.

"You are a little nation compared to me. You'll need more than words to take me down." he states, with one of the strangest smiles I've ever seen. Ivan suddenly dashed towards me, holding his pipe above his head. With one movement, he jumped up, and swung his pipe towards the ground, aiming to crush my head in. I shifted to the side moments before it completely destroyed my skull. I didn't let this close encounter phase me though. I spun around to gain momentum, and with this force backing it up, I smashed my arm into Ivan's right temple. It only knocked him off balance, but this was good enough for me.

I reach up and gripped the back of his head. With full force, I dragged him over, and smashed his head against one of the fragile glass panes making up the airport. The cuts along his face didn't do any justice for me, though. I dragged him over some more, and finally smashed it against the solid border of the glass panes. I smiled in amusement, as I lifted Ivan's head up to check his wounds.

While inspecting the blood dripping down his forehead and the deeps shards lodged into his face, out of the corner of my vision I noticed a light glaring into my eyes. I noted this as the glare of sunlight reflecting off the faucet pipe. Suddenly, the glare disappeared, and I instinctively pulled my right arm down to guard myself. Just like I expected, the thin but sturdy pipe collided with the palm of my hand, allowing me to gain hold of it. I wrapped my fingers around it and pushed against it, desperately fighting against the developing force. This however, was a bad move.

Ivan, being as strong as he is, spun around and swiped his faucet pipe sideways, sending me flying towards the other people. It was lucky I didn't land on anyone. (Lucky for them anyway, I couldn't care less.) I slowly lifted my head up, trying to identify who every blurry figure was. It was too late by the time I realised the figure shadowing right over me was Ivan, holding his pipe above his head, ready to strike.

* * *

**A/N: Gee, at this rate, I might finish the story in a week! XD Nah, I want to keep it going for a while, short stories aren't as good as interesting, long ones. The next chapter will be even more intense that this one, so stay tuned! There's heaps of blood and stuff too.. just a note.**

**Like every time, criticism and feedback is very well appreciated, so if you have any thoughts on the story, don't be afraid to leave a review.**

**See you in the next one!**


	7. Over Seventh Sequence

**Chapter 7**

**A/N: I really wanted to just start this chapter without an Author's Note 'coz the first few sentences are pure awesome, but I do have to warn you there is a lot of fighting, blood and injury in this chapter. If enough of you want me to, I can change the rating, though I don't see a need.**

* * *

**Kuro's POV**

Fuck.

I barely managed to move my head aside in time to avoid a fractured skull. However, it sure did mess up my left shoulder quite a bit. My teeth scraped against each other while I tried to remain as silent as possible. The only sound I made was the loud snapping noise coming from my (probably) now dislocated shoulder. In reality I had no idea what kind of damage the blow did, but in my book it was something to shrug off for later. A litte handicap wasn't going to stop me from getting my share of blood and gore.

Ivan lifted his pipe away from me, and rested it over his shoulder. His smile indicated he thought I was done for. Of course, I was no where near giving up, and it wasn't like he knew about my strength.

"You look so much better when my pipe adjusts your limbs for you." he comments, swinging his pipe around in a circle by his side. My attention averted from him, as I glanced at the three figures on the side. The only one of interest to me was the shortest one with a very notable injury. I recall his name being Yao, mainly because Kiku wouldn't stop going on about him. He didn't particularly mean anything to me; the only thing directing my vision over there was the amount of blood.

Yao's eyes eventually met mine. The weak expression on his face was probably a mixture of worry and pain. He must be pretty concerned for Kiku, though he doesn't know he'll be completely fine. The only people who know about _me _are, well, myself and Kiku. It's pretty hard acting like the someone else, especially when you're near opposites and completely despise each other.

I eventually chuckled at the pathetic excuse of a beating I was getting from Ivan. (Yes, the whole time my head was turned he was kicking and trying to hurt me.) Without hesitation, I jumped to my feet, and glared straight at the taller being. I tried to ignore my lifeless left arm, but it was flopping by my side so worn out it amused me.

"What are you doing? It's like your _trying _to bore me! If what you call violence is boring to me, _my _definition of fun must be complete, utter _torture _for you!" I barged side-on into Ivan in an attempt to foolishly knock him over, but his tall stance prevented me from moving him. Then, he gripped my head in his palm, and tossed me further away. I remained balanced though, and stayed standing, keeping my amused expression. Without wasting any time, he ran closer to me, swiping his blood stained faucet pipe where ever I was, though it never directly hit me. Such reckless attacking could never actually effect me.

I began to grow bored of the useless running away. I suddenly focused on Ivan's moving hand, making notes of the pattern he swung in, and predicting where it could go next. Unfortunately, doing this was...

..rather easy. And very unsatisfying. Oh well.

After I read Ivan's left, right, left, jab, up, down, double jab, down, up, top-left to bottom right swing pattern, I targetting a spot where he was left open. Knowing his next move aided me in doing this with ease.

_'Left, right, left, jab, up, down, double jab, down, up, top-left, bottom-right swing... ..left, right, left... _there!_'_

In between his jabbing and swiping left was a brief pause; a spot the flowing motion cut off and unbalanced. It happened everytime, though Ivan didn't seem to notice, or care. I wanted to point out every flaw in his repetitive sequence, but I didn't have the patience or the time. I pin pointed the split second his guard fell, and aimed straight for his attacking hand. While primarily avoiding the incoming pipe, I slammed my open, sideways hand into his, causing him to drop the speeding, iron pipe. I smiled in victory, finishing off by thrusting my elbow straight into his stomach.

_'I know for a well-known fact that your elbow is the strongest part of your body when it comes to defending or counter-attacking.' _I reminded in my head. It seemed I had proven my point- Ivan staggered backwards holding his stomach with both arms, and looked as if he was going to lose balance and collapse at any moment. I picked up the fallen pipe, flicking the end downward to shake off any fresh blood. It rattled in my hand as I neared Ivan, images of his suffering in my mind.

"Had enough yet?" I taunted, crossing the pipe over me and lifting it above my head. As I stepped forward, I brang my arm down, swinging at the Russian's head. I flinched in disappointment when I felt it suddenly stop in it's tracks. Of course, Ivan's sturdy hands didn't allow the pipe to go any further. I tried to pull it back and forth, testing his gloves' grip, but much to my dismay, they were latched on tight, and the material seemed to cling to metal well. Assuming Ivan wasn't going to let go, I swiftly let go of the pipe, only to grab the middle again, and tugged him closer. Like I had planned, he dragged along with the pipe. I smirked and let out an evil laugh, as I raised my knee up and pulled the pipe at the same time, effectively knocking him to the ground. I twirled the pipe around beside me, and kept Ivan on the ground with my foot.

"Look at this, I'm beating you a second time." I vaguely remember Kiku jabbering on about how he defeated Ivan single-handedly before, so I thought I'd use it against him. Somehow, he kept his creepy smile. I admired his determination, but that was about it.

"First time was fluke. You still haven't won yet." he bravely stated. Oh, how I had prepared for this moment. There wasn't going to be blood, but it was sure satisfying enough.

"Oh, what was that? I haven't won yet? Well then, I guess it's time for me to claim my victory then." I stomped my foot onto Ivan's neck instead, keeping him on the floor. I used my other foot to keep down his closer arm.

"Any last words? Oh wait, too late." I focused all of my energy into one point, and with one rushing movement, I raised the pipe above my head, and drove it straight down into Ivan's rib cage.

_SNAAPP!_

My smirk only grew bigger as Ivan's cold scream rung through the silent city. It was truly music to my ears. It wasn't long before I broke out into a laughing fit. I glanced down at the writhing body upon the floor. He wasn't moving much, though I knew he was still conscious. I just couldn't have that.

I slammed my hard heel into Ivan's now shattered rib cages. Ow. Looks of immense suffering were clearly evident on his face, and surely amused me. I spun my heel around, digging in deeper, and causing more torture. It was nice to finally hear satisfying screams of pain, and cries of help. Finally, I raised _his _iron pipe back into the air, and swung down onto the same spot. More and more screams. I wanted to hear more, _more! _I couldn't stop myself any longer. I kept on beating the body on the floor, smashing any spot that looked like it already hurt. Especially his shattered rib cages and wounded forehead.

Ivan eventually passed out. I knew he would come back soon, but I wasn't prepared to wait. I turned around, pipe still in hand, and faced the rest of the people standing by. I glared at them all, watching their horrified faces.

"W-What are you doing, Kuro-san!? Y-You've had enough, yamete! [stop]" I heard Kiku plead in my head. I chuckled.

"You think _I've _had enough? What do you know? You _clearly _don't know what absolute _bliss _seeing these weaklings scream in pain is! I'm doing _you _a favour anyway!" I yelled, ignoring the strange looks I received from the other three.

"B-But-"

"Where was I..?" I interrupted, averting my attention back to the helpless three in front of me. I glared at the girl. She was crying, and had tears streaming down her face. I didn't know what relation she had with Ivan, but I really didn't care. We kept eye-contact for about 3 seconds, before she shouted, and tried to run away. I laughed at her failed attempt at 'running'. She tried to 'run' past me, but I obviously wasn't going to let her do that. I spun and did a 360 with my pipe straight out, crushing her forehead in. Her body went limp and fell to the floor, and a pool of blood was now spreading around her.

"Oh, look at that, I fixed your face up, and now you look beautiful." I complimented. I drove my foot into her temple, spraying more and more blood. I grew tired of adding to the same wound, so I raised my pipe up again. With the broken, non-tap end, I stabbed it straight through her stomach. Blood was spilling everywhere. I kept on laughing and laughing, as I created more stab wounds.

"More blood... _More! Hahaha! Die, __**die! **_Show me _how weak you all truly are! Hahahahahaa!" _

"Kuro... Kudasai... [Please] Yamero! [Stop it] I can't take it any longer! Let me gain control again!" I heard Kiku wail.

"Why? Why would I? I'm only_ just getting started!_ You can't ruin myfun _now, you _said I could do this _for you!" _

"No! I.. I never meant this much! Please! Yamero! [Stop it]"

"I don't _have to listen to someone inferior like you!" _

"No.. no.. give it back... Give my body back!" I felt a pang in my stomach, and immediately fell to the ground.

_'How could he have the strength to refuse me and take over again already!? T-That's too complex..!' _I panicked. It was true. It usually took three weeks to a few months for someone to be able to fight back, and here I was, sprawling on the ground after a few days of being with Kiku. This was not a good sign.

I ignored stubborn Kiku and turned my attention back to the others. There appeared to only be one person left though. Apparantly the strange, healthy boy had already left. He was probably just like the weak girl by my feet.

I cast my vision to Yao. He didn't show much fear at all- only confusion and worry fused together.

"K-Kiku...? Wh-What... happened to you, aru...?" he spoke slowly, taking great breaths in between words. I smirked.

"Kiku..? Oh no, you're mistaken. I'm-" I wanted to finish my sentence and introduce myself, but the aching in my stomach only grew bigger all at once. I fell onto my knees again, grasping my stomach with my healthy arm. Yao dragged himself over to me, wrapping one of his arms around my shoulder.

"Ki-Kiku!" he called. It kinda annoyed me, but I didn't show it. I was completely ignoring the guy.

"S-Shut up! Stop resisting, baka yarō! [stupid asshole]" I demanded Kiku.

"Okotowari shimasu! [I refuse] I won't let you continue any further!" he screamed back.

"You're _really _getting on my damn nerves now! Leave me alone!" As me and Kiku fought over who controlled, Yao basically sat beside me not knowing what the hell was going on. I guess I don't blame him, though it wouldn't have started if Kiku wasn't so stubborn.

I screamed in pain, clutching the sides of my head, and shaking it left and right. He was resisting and actually gaining some control. My pounding headache proved this, and it pissed me off.

I began to hear light footsteps. I assumed it was a girl, because it sounded like they were wearing heels of some sort.

"Kiku? Yao?" she called. The footsteps came closer, and I turned around to see who it was.

"T-That's Elizaveta..!" Kiku identified. I mentally thanked him, not that he could hear.

"That meinu [bitch] who didn't show up earlier..? Isn't that right?" I whispered. It seems Yao heard partially what I said, because he questioned me.

"Is something wrong, Kiku?" I lifted my head up and stared at Elizaveta- with my smirk present. I slowly and shakily stood up, so we wer eye-level. It seemed the first thing she noticed was my limp arm.

"K-Kiku? Are you feeling o-okay? Your ar-arm is.. it's-"

"Dislocated? Fractured? Majorly injured? I know. And you know why?" I stepped closer, letting my pipe trail along the ground. Elizaveta was clearly intimidated, as I noticed her swallow.

"W-Why..?" she forced out. My smile dropped and my eyes glared straight into hers.

"It's because of my sorry excuse for back-up." I stabbed her in the stomach with the iron pipe, though it didn't pierce through. I twirled it around my fingers, and out of no where, I smashed it into her neck. As she landed onto the ground with a thump, I turned to face Yao. He was watching silently in shock. It wasn't enough for me.

I turned back to Elizaveta, and before she could protest, I pinned her down to the ground. With one movement, I raised her right arm (which held a frying pan and luckily couldn't reach me) and twisted it upwards.

_CRACK!_

I released it and allowed it to painfully flop back to the ground. A loud, eerie scream ripped from her throat, which I assumed also hurt her vocal chords.

"Lucky. Two birds in one. It's too bad I'm feeling greedy and want eight." I lifted my pipe above my head.

Nothing could stop me now.

* * *

**A/N: Again, I had to stop myself from writing too much. It's way too fun writing stuff like this.. sadly..**

**I have no idea what I'm going to do for the next few chapters. Bear with me if update rates slow down.**

**But anyway, I still love reading feedback from my readers, and would really appreciate any criticism, language corrections or general feedback and ideas you have. You have no idea how much it inspires me to write more quality chapters.**

**Ciao!**


	8. Greedily Aiming For The Eighth

**Chapter 8**

**A/N: I'm back. Yaay!~ This chapter is kinda soft compared to the previous one. Chapter 7 stole the action from this one! XD Just kidding.**

* * *

**Kuro's POV**

I lifted the pipe way above my head, only to realise something interesting. Yes.. something that could be a lot more... fun.

"Let's do a count off, shall we?" I suggested rhetorically.

Without lowering the blood stained pipe, I stomped on Elizaveta's injured arm. She suppressed a scream.

"Ichi.*" I moved my leg off. I crouched down beside the lady, making her shiver without even touching her. "That scream of yours is rather... soothing. Are you willing to do it for me?" I asked. Her rumored strong, confident expression masked her true fear well.

"N-No... you're not Kiku, so I won't listen to a word you say!" she shouted, desperately trying to get up, only to be trapped down with my foot. I chuckled.

"At least _someone _knows the truth." I confessed. She looked up at me with confusion.

"What did you say..?" Without replying, I crushed her arm again, this time, causing a loud cry to echo around the city.

"Ni." I looked around the area for a more suitable weapon, or at least one that I could use properly. To my disappointment, the only other weapon around was the frying pan loosly being held in Elizaveta's hand. Although questions ran through my mind as to why she was carrying it, I yanked it from her grip, and inspected it. Though a faucet pipe was definetely more suitable for me, I shrugged my shoulders and decided to give it a try.

I decided that the most interesting place to use a frying pan was the obvious, vital upper body and head. A wide steel back would spread the damage as far as possible so a limb wouldn't be suitable, and unlike a katana, it doesn't give a piercing snap to the victim, so it doesn't do too much damage at one time.

Without wasting anymore time, I quickly spun around, with my operational arm gripping the rubber handle, and smashed straight down into Elizaveta's chest. I forgot she was a girl for a moment... ow.

To my dismay, I didn't strike right on the split second it could fatally kill someone. I didn't do too much damage at all, to be honest. I sighed quietly, pondering whether to switch back to the pipe or not. I quickly tossed the pan aside, nearly landing on Yao (amazingly), and picked up the pipe once again. Only then did I realise just how much blood was coated on the thing. The whole top half of the metre long pipe was covered in dried blood. I smiled in amusement, proud of how much blood I managed to spill earlier.

My attention drew back to Elizaveta. I glared at the figure on the floor, immediately raising my death pipe above my head. I loosened and tightened my grip over and over, trying to find a comfortable way to hold it. The second I did, I pulled my arm straight down.

"_YAMERO!*" _My arm suddenly stopped in place a few moments before colliding with Elizaveta's head. I felt my hands and legs shaking. A sudden pang shot through my stomach and head again. I cried out in pain, dropping the pipe and immediately pulling my arm up to my right temple. I gripped onto my short, jet black hair, trying to vent out all the pain.

"_Da-DAMARE*, KIKU-SAN!" _I yelled, placing my hand over my ear. I shook my head left and right, trying to get him out of my head.

"IIE!* Not until _I get my body back!" _I scream in pain fused in with frustration. This was the only problem to this body-sharing process. The struggle created when the souls conflicted was always so painful..

"Y-You know, if you're this weak normally, then there should be no problem when I try to get rid of you for good..!" Kiku taunts. God, I hate him so much now. I just _had _to open my mouth and tell him everything, didn't I?..

"What a-are you talking about!? ..It takes more than an ability to take over to destroy me! Plus, there's no reason for you to get rid of me! I am greater than you in all ways! If anyone needs to disappear, it's _you._"

"N-Nani..?*"

"You heard me, now leave me alone..!" I manage to pull my knee up, and attempt to stand up, but by that time, my whole body was already shaking. I shook my head left and right in denial, pushing myself to stand up. I had to. I just _had _to. I wasn't about to be beaten by that-

Suddenly, I completely lost power of my knees, and even my arms, as I fell to the floor. I commanded my arm to push off the ground, but nothing happened. I lifelessly lay down on the ground, unable to even make my lips move. I grew furious.

"W-What did you do!? Why did you get in my way..!?" I yelled, demanding an answer.

"I did... what.. was needed. I wasn't about to let you rampage on and kill another person.. I mean.. If Elizaveta died.. I wouldn't have any other shipping buddies, would I?.."

**Japan's POV**

I joked. Finally. After going through what seemed like an internal hell, I regained control of my own body. It sounded weird when I told myself, but it was surely true.

_'Now let's just hope I never have to go through that ever again..'_

I clenched and opened my fists. I flexed my arms by shaking them. Or arm. I remembered then that Kuro had badly injured my left shoulder, so I couldn't move it around at all. I cursed under my breath.

_'This will take a lot of getting used to..' _

Since I was already facing her, I ran up to Elizaveta. From my stalling, she was finally sitting up, and didn't look _too _bad. Her right wrist was still identical to my left shoulder though. It hung lifelessly by her side, as the other limbs did the work.

"E-Elizaveta-san, pl-please forgive me! I-I'm so sorry, I didn't mean to get you into danger like this! R-Really! I-I just-"

"Kiku, it's alright." she interrupted. I lowered my tensed shoulders. I mean, shoulder.

"A-Are you sure..? You're arm looks really bad, you know.." I assured. She shook her head, allowing her brown hair to freely whip around.

"So does your shoulder, Kiku. All I need is an explanation. But I guess we don't have time for that now. There are more important things to be worrying about." she explained in a soft, low voice, glancing over at Yao. That's right. We had other things to take care of.

I rushed over to Yao's side, placing my arm gently on his shoulder.

"Y-Yao-san! Are you okay!?" I panicked. Yao smiled with his head down, which eventually turned into a laugh. I felt my face grow red. Ugh..

"Trying to play the hero today, aru? You're very considerate, aru.. though I think your state is a little more concerning that mine, aru.." he stated, referring to my insane side. Kuro. I was prepared to explain it all to him, but discarded the thought quickly. There wasn't enough time to sit around.

"I-I, um.. but still.. bombs aren't something to take lightly, Yao-san." I reminded, averted my gaze elsewhere.

"If you.. say so.." Though he talked fine, I knew he was suffering on the inside. He was only forcing himself to speak normally to make sure I didn't worry.

"Ah, I believe I brought a spare bandage, Chuugoku-san." I offered, accidentally calling him by his country nickname. I blushed once I realised, but nonchalantly unrolled a long bandage as I did so.

"A...Arigatou..*" he coughed. I looked up at his amber eyes, but they began to close just when I did. I looked back down at the bandage, immediately wrapping up Yao's bleeding wound.

"There. Can you walk..?" I announced as soon as I finished. Yao's eyes slowly fluttered open again, looking around himself before glancing up at me.

"I.. think so, aru.." he responded. I frowned, but it soon faded to a smile as I lent out my hand.

"Come on. I'll help you." I assured. At first he was skeptical, but with no other option, he took my hand and I helped him stand up. I inched closer to him, and threw his left arm over my shoulder. He was taller than me, so it wasn't much of a problem. I held onto Yao's hand with my right, mainly because my left had no way of reaching it.

I glanced up at Elizaveta.

"So where are we headed..?" I forced out. "We have no where to stay close-by, and taking a flight to one of our homes will take too long." Though I expected a pondering look, the Hungarian smiled at me.

"What do you think I took this long for? Fixing my make-up? I've got it all under control, Kiku. We can all last a two hour flight, right?" she asked, mainly directing it at Yao who was half paying attention, and looked like he was about to space out.

"S...Shì...*" he replied in his native language. I sighed. I was lucky I knew a little Mandarin, at least..

I nodded at Elizaveta, whose smile grew wider, as if none of us had any injuries whatsoever.

"Great! To Yao's Shanghai residence we go, then!" she declared. I stood stunned, before confirmed what I just heard.

"Wait.. to.. Yao-san's... Shanghai.. eh? You knew about that, Elizaveta-san?"

"Of course, it's my job to be trustworthy and come prepared, is it not?" I sighed, and walked further into the airport carrying Yao along with me.

"Are you sure you'll be alright for this?" I worried, whispering to Yao.

"Shì. Bùyào dānxīn, Rìběn." I sat there for a few minutes trying to remember my Chinese. I finally decoded it as 'Yes, don't worry Japan.' and sighed. Though the atmosphere was thick, or was to be later, I felt a gentle smile tug at the corner of my lips. Making it this far was a great achievement.

Now I only need to aim further.

* * *

**A/N: And exactly the opposite of the previous few chapters, I couldn't write any more on this one, though I really wanted to.**

**Translation notes:**

*** Japanese: Ichi: I hope you know your counting. :P**

**Iie: No**

**Yamero: Stop it**

**Damare: Shut up**

**Nani: What**

**Arigatou: Thank you (Yeah, Yao spoke Japanese, PROBLEM!? XD)**

**Mandarin:**

**Shi: Yes**

**..Aaand I think that's it.**

**Especially in this chapter, I would really like to know if I've made any errors in my translations. (Chinese mainly, because I know less and I'm actually _trying _to learn it. ._.) Also, it doesn't hurt to leave a review behind. Any constructive criticism you have, feedback, or any ideas for the story are much appreciated and accepted.**

**Ja, mata!**


	9. Thinking About Your Ninth Fall

**Chapter 9**

**A/N: C-C-C-C-COMBO BREAKER! Yeah, I broke the daily update chain, but you'll get this long chapter instead!~**  
**First, I would like to thank every one of my reviewers. They lighten my mood, and it means so much. And just a reply to 'xiao mu dan':**  
**Special thanks for the Chinese confirmation, but more importantly- you have no idea how much that story made me laugh. Thank you for sharing your thoughts! :)**  
**Now from China's POV for once. :D**

* * *

**China's POV**

I slowly opened my eyes. The world around me was so blurry- I couldn't even point out the colour of the walls. I blinked several times to clear my vision. This helped me identify two figures standing (or sitting, I couldn't tell) above me, but nothing more.

Fed up of being clueless, I pulled my arm up to rub my eyes. Before I reached them though, I felt another soft hand gently push it back down. They also muttered something, but I couldn't understand what.

_'Fine.. let me look around a blurry world, aru..' _I joked, knowing the other person was only trying to help me. I shrugged my shoulders, or at least tried, and stuck to blinking instead of rubbing my eyes. It eventually worked to some extent.

I was facing the familiar, white ceiling. I noted I was probably lying on a bed of some sort. I had a closer look at the two figures above me, and recognised them straight away. Kiku and Elizaveta. At that moment, the events of earlier came flooding back to me.

/

_"Are you sure you'll be alright for this?" _

_"Shì. Bùyào dānxīn__, Rìběn."_

_. . ._

_"Rìběn, there's no way you can get your seatbelt on with a lifeless shoulder, aru! Here, let me help you, aru!"_

_"W-Wha- Oh, u..um, a-arigatou, Yao-san. Are you still sure it doesn't hurt?"_

_"You worry a lot, don't you, aru? ..or maybe it's just for me..?"_

_"What was t-that last part..? I couldn't hear.."_

_"N-Nevermind, aru!"_

/

I quietly sighed, with a smile on my face. While thinking about the previous events, a thought accidentally slipped off my tongue.

"You're so cute, Rìběn..~" I blinked a few times, as I felt my face heat up in embarassment.

_'Did I really just say that outloud, aru..? Aiiyah! Elizaveta is here too, aru!' _I mentally scold. I try to brush it off like it was normal by sitting in silence, and it half seemed to work.. only half.

"Oh..? What was that, Yao?" Elizaveta questioned. Her yaoi senses were probably tingling.. crap.

"E-Eh? Nothing, aru!" I defended. It was worth a shot..

"Suuure, suure. Anyway, now that we know you can hear us, are you okay, Yao?" she questioned. I blinked a few times. _'Right. I've gotta get my head around this.._

_Legs: Fine. Arms: Able to flail around like there's no tomorrow. Stomach: Slightly stinging, nice overall. Head: Eh.. not so good. Pounding.'_

"I'm okay, aru." _'Why am I so bad at this, aru!?' "_Really. I'm at least much better than earlier, aru." _'That's more like it.' _The other two sigh in relief, though I can tell Kiku's is more genuine.

"That's good to hear.." Kiku comments. "I'm making tea. You can rest for a little longer, if you wish."

"It's okay, I think I've rested enough, aru. There's still a lot of information I'm missing out on because of this, aru." I decline, with Kiku's insane attitude in mind. It sent chills down my back just recalling the events.

/

_"K-Kiku...? Wh-What... happened to you, aru...?" _

_"Kiku..? Oh no, you're mistaken."_

_. . ._

_"That meinu [bitch] who didn't show up earlier..? Isn't that right?" _

_. . ._

_"Lucky. Two birds in one. It's too bad I'm feeling greedy and want eight." _

_"Let's do a count off, shall we? Ichi."_

_"N-No... you're not Kiku, so I won't listen to a word you say!" _

/

I shook my head, clearing my mind from the strange memory. No matter how many times I revised the scene, it still didn't make sense in my mind. I cast my attention over to Kiku just to confirm he was okay. Sure enough, he was casually chatting away with Elizaveta, waiting for the tea to set. I sighed in relief, clouding my thoughts on only the good memories of Kiku.

A light tap on my shoulder caused my thoughts to shatter, as I liked to describe it. I turned around to realise it was Kiku, politely holding out a cup of tea.

"Here. It'll help you relax, I am sure." he offered, as I kindly took the cup and said a small thanks. I realised something immediately when the cool liquid reached my mouth. I had been a long time since I had this kind of Japanese tea, and it brought back a ton of memories. Ah, how nostalgic simple items can be.

. . .

I set my cup down on the mahogany table beside the couch I realised I was lying on. Though I really wanted to keep a friendly atmosphere, I had been wanting an explanation ever since I first saw Kiku earlier. Breathing slowly, I began to speak with my head down.

"S-So sorry to get all serious again aru, but... It's getting on my nerves, aru.." I felt the other's gazes upon me, and lifted my head up. Kiku and Elizaveta, who were up and about before, had taken a seat at a table across from where I was sitting. I flipped by legs off the side of the couch so I didn't have my legs up disrespectfully. I cleared my throat.

"I need to know, aru. I need to know exactly what happened out there, aru." I asked softly, gazing away from the two expectantly listening to me.

"I-I'm sorry..? W-When was this..?" Kiku lied. It sent a chill down my spine.

"Don't lie to me, aru!" I snapped. Immediately realising what I had done, I muttered a quiet 'I'm sorry' and drew in more air. I looked up at Kiku, giving a fierce and demanding look.

"Earlier. What you did. Everything. It wasn't like you at all, aru. Please.." I gave my best pleading look as my patience drained. Kiku was starting to sweat, and his gaze averted from mine. I could tell he was hiding something- something he didn't want to tell me. I wasn't sure whether it was because he didn't trust me, or because it was too much of a secret to tell anyone in general, but both of them made me extremely worried.

"I... I can't." he plainly stated, after a few seconds of mumbling and stuttering.

"Why not, aru? I deserve to know, aru! I care about you, and you're just worrying me more by keeping it to yourself, aru. I don't know if it's our cold past or strained present relationship aru, but I want you to put it behind you and tell me what's going on, aru!" Kiku slammed his hands on the table, and shot up out of his seat. It frightened me.

"I can't tell you, okay!? I want to, and if it was that simple, I would have blurted it out ages ago! You don't have to say all that, just stop being insensitive and let me be! Your looking at the surface, but you haven't thought about what's underneath.." At that moment, he stormed out of the main room, slamming the door to the spare room and locking it. I looked down at my hands, regretting my actions and repeating Kiku's hurtful words in my mind.

"K-Kiku, wait! Where are you-" I pulled on Elizaveta's short sleeve, stopping her from chasing Kiku.

"It's okay, aru. Just... let him be.." I choked out. She looked at me in surprise for a while, before finally dropping down in her seat.

"He worries me so much.. but I'm guessing you care a lot more, Yao. He's a strange one, isn't he?" she asks calmly. I lie back down slowly, earning a few cracks from my stiff back.

"He sure is.. though usually he doesn't cause this much grief, aru." I rolled over, and shut my eyes, focusing on all of the happy memories I had with Kiku. _'Hopefully I can create more soon, aru..'_

**Kiku's POV**

I slid down against the door, cupping my face in my hands. Desite the amount of times I tried to tell myself it was only a minor mistake, something inside me kept insisting it was something much more. I shook my head in denial, trying to shake off the horrible thoughts. I looked around the room, not discovering anything eye-catching besides a large mirror hanging on the opposite wall. Rubbing my tired eyes, I stood up and faced the mirror. I glanced over my shoulder, double-checking I had locked the door and no one was behind me. I glared at my reflection in the mirror.

"You. It's your fault, isn't it? Show yourself. Show yourself right now!" I yelled, glaring right into my own dulled eyes. Soon enough, the walls in the reflection quickly dripped into black, and I was soon staring at glowing, red irises. He was back.

"Don't need to be rude. What's wrong? I don't see a problem, Kiku." he taunted, showing off his annoying little smirk.

"Don't play games with me. Just then." I demanded, resisting the urge to throw the mirror off the wall.

"Just then? I've been waiting in this stupid place this whole time, baka. Ever since _you _forced me into here when we arrived in this house.." he informed, bringing a sense of defeat upon me. It was true, as soon as we arrived, I forced Kuro into a mirror in a seperate room, and completely forgotten.

"Right. Still.. you're still affecting me in some way, I know it." I accused with confidence, though I had no idea where I was going.

"Hm? And in what way..?" Though I knew he was going to ask it, I still hadn't planned an explanation beforehand, and was drawing a complete blank. Bluffing on the spot was harder than it seemed, especially when on the edge.

"I, um, well, you see.. You... uh.." I quickly ran through the whole day in my head. I skipped a handful of potential events that could support me, but I couldn't help it. Pressure sure does a lot..

"You have no idea what you're doing Kiku, admit it." Kuro teased, with his annoying laughter following. It finally hit me. _'I don't get angry... do I? No, not normally... I used to.. read the atmosphere, was it..? Why is my mind so foggy..?'_

"That time!" I suddenly shouted. He just blinked at me, staring at me with the most unamused face I've seen him pull.

"I'm not some strange mutant who can read minds and remembers things perfectly. You mean.." he asked, waiting for me to finish his sentence.

"J-Just then..? You're pessimistic ways are latching on to me. I wouldn't do something like randomly make an outburst in front of Yao-san, or anyone else in general." I contradicted, nodding my head at my logical thinking. My hopes fell once I heard Kuro's chilling laughter once again.

"Are you that slow? _Normally, _yes, maybe you wouldn't, but your far from _normal _now, Kiku. Your body is finally succumbing to me!" he explained triumphantly, with his hand on his hip. I stepped aback in shock. My head was pounding and my hands were shaking.

"I.. n-na-nani? I.. I'm normal!.. T-There's no way you're...! W-Wait a second, does this mean you're gradually taking over me as we speak..!?" I panicked. I felt sweat drip off my forehead, and make me suddenly uncomfortable.

"You're _far _from normal now that you're speaking to me. I can prove it to you, if you want.~" Kuro cheered, unshealthing his katana. I didn't notice earlier, but it seemed he had always carried a katana by his side. Like I feared, he pointed the shiny blade straight at me, sliding through the liquid-like glass and stopping mere centimetres in front of my face. I breathed in and out slowly, staying as still as possible.

"W-What are you doing..?" I questioned, with more sweat beading off my forehead. Kuro's smile only grew wider.

"What am I doing, you ask..?" His sharp katana swung backwards. "Proving you're insane."

* * *

**A/N: How come China's POV parts are so short? I just realised, and I have no idea why. O.O Plus, if any of you get the Amnesia reference, then you are extra awesome. ;)**  
**FYI, the story probably won't end for a while.. I have no idea how long this will be. I estimate over 15 chapters though.**  
**Don't forget to leave some constructive criticism, feedback, or general thoughts behind in a kind review. They really mean a lot.**  
**Thank you!~**


	10. One Tenth Of What I Felt

**Chapter 10**

**A/N: Yeah, no more cheesy chapter names after this. (Yaaayy! :D) I've got nothing, so here's one of the longest chapters so far.  
**

* * *

**Kiku's POV**

I tugged my long sleeves back down, hiding the bandage which covered the long gash all the way up my arm. I knew someone was probably going to realise it some time, but the further away that was, the better. I glanced to the clean, wood flood which was once covered in a pool of my own blood. Now, Kuro stood in the exact spot, leaning on one legand looking as smug as ever. He didn't _look_ and different, but it wasn't about what my eyes could do.

"I can punch you now, if I wanted to right? Like, out of this room and house as well?" I confirmed, tilting my head to the side. Kuro sighed.

"_Yes, _though I don't think you would like to lose your limbs." he threatened. I ignored his comment, and twisted the door knob.

_'Proving my.. in..sanity..? Yeah right, as if that'll turn out right..'_

I swung the door open slowly, examining the spacious room before me. Luckily, Yao was resting on the couch near the other end of the room, and Elizaveta (who I first assumed was cooking something in the kitchen right by the couch) was no where in sight. I sighed, and walked out of the room, glancing over my shoulder to make sure Kuro was following.

"I'm not a child, I can walk on my own." I immediately turned my head forward again, trying to ignore my idiotic 2P behind me.

"Just.. don't be loud... kudasai.*" He scoffed.

"I don't take orders from you, of all people." he replied in a raised voice. I brought my finger to my lips.

"Seriously. For once."

"I was listening to you earlier and it was torture.." he whispered. He probably didn't mean for me to hear, but in the unwelcoming silence, I couldn't miss it. I reluctantly walked over to the kitchen, resisting the urge to check on Yao. After looking around, I realised I had no idea what I was doing.

"So.. what am I here for..?" I questioned.

"Don't act so dumb. Grab a knife already." he ordered.

"Wha..? Why a-"

"No questions." I was taken a back by Kuro's sudden interruption, but shrugged it off afterwards. I began frantically searching the kitchen for any knife, opening all drawers in sight. They were all sorted in such an alien way, making it difficult to find anything. Eventually, I slid open a small drawer dedicated to eating utensils. As my eyes widened in surprise, I grabbed the sharpest knife in the draw. I stared at my reflection in the clear blade with satisfaction. Finally, a time where I could look at myself and not worry about Kuro being there. It was... nice.

I suddenly heard footsteps behind me. None that belonged to Kuro. In panic, I whirled around, hiding the knife behind my back. I sighed in relief as I realised it was only Elizaveta wondering what I was doing.

"Oh, you're finally out, Kiku." she greeted politely.

"A-Ah, hai... I casually replied, trying to hide the worry on my face.

"What were you doing in there..? It was quite loud just before, is everything okay?" she worried. Kuro flashed in my mind, and so I quickly glanced around for him. He wasn't anywhere in sight. I tried to push it off, but the thought of him running around freely stuck to me. I averted my gaze back to Elizaveta, and stepped back in surprise. He was there. Standing behind Elizabeta, fist up and ready to strike.

"E-Elizaveta..!" I warned, pointing behind her. She looked at me cluelessly, glancing behind her. Her attention pushed right past Kuro as if he wasn't even there. She turned back to me in confusion, cocking her head to the side.

"Is.. something wrong, Kiku?.." she questioned cluelessly. I blinked a few times.

"W-What? Of c-course! S-stop pulling my leg here..!"

"If anyone's pulling a leg, it's you. If you're going to pull a joke on me, make it believable and don't be so loud.. you could've woken up Yao." My eyebrows fell in confusion. She had to be joking... right? Kuro was there, and had been the whole time..!

I gazed at Kuro, who was smirking at me. "What? Surprised? I'm not done yet." he snickered, pulling his fist back further. In a rushing motion, he swung his arm forward, colliding into Elizaveta's head.

Or not.

It passed straight through, like he was some sort of ghost. I stared forward, absolutely lost.

"Kiku.. stop staring, please.." Elizaveta asked.

"G-Gomenasai.." was all I could blurt out. Still slightly dazed, I relaxed my body, dropping the sharp knife on the floor. The noises it made when it hit the ground shook me back to reality. Before I could pick it back up, Elizaveta suspected me.

"What's that..? Kiku, what were planning on doing with that..?" she questioned, with fear riding in her voice.

"I.. i-iie! It's not what it looks like! I swear! I was-"

"We're not close, but I can tell you've been acting very weird lately. I'm sure I'm not the only person to notice this." she warned, glancing over at Yao. I looked down with guilt.

"I-I'm sorry.. I'll try and be... normal.." I hesitated before the last word, as I glanced up at Kuro. I saw him mouth: 'Sure, because you're not normal!' He stepped around Elizaveta, and walked right over to me. He placed his arm on my shoulder, and leant on me, throwing me off balance slightly.

"..h-hey!.. Yamete!*.." I whispered to Kuro, trying to stay 'normal' to Elizaveta. He chuckled at me.

"And why? I'm still not finished, Kiku.." he teased. He picked the knife off the ground, admiring the curved blade. He nodded his head in approval, and glanced back at me. "This'll do fine." he commented.

"W-Wait, what are you-" Suddenly, he grabbed my wounded left arm, and sliced through the inside of my sleeve, barely missing my arm. It cut open with ease, falling to either side of my arm, and revealing the long bandage. I quickly pulled my arm away, shoving Kuro and stepping back towards Elizaveta. I backed up into her, and nearly caused us both to fall.

"Kuso!*" I yelled, pulling my ripped sleeves together. As much as I tried, it was too late. Elizaveta had already noticed the bandage, and was at my side examining it.

"H-Hey! When did you get this? You're meant to tell us when you get injured! Here, let me have a closer look." she insisted, beginning to unwrap the tight bandage. I quickly pulled my arm back, letting some of the loose bandage hang.

"S-Sorry, I cannot let you do that right now..! If you unwrap it now, it won't heal..!" I bluffed, picking the first excuse that came to mind. She had discovered the bandages, so I had to try my absolute best to hide the wound itself.

"But we need to-"

"No, y-you can't! Not right now! ..Kudasai*..." I pleaded, ignoring the evil laughter in the background. I didn't notice, however, the footsteps gaining closer.

I felt a sharp pain all along my left arm. One thing flashed in my mind: Kuro. The bandages fell to the ground, and I clutched my new wound in pain. _'That rokudenashi*.. he doesn't get enough of cutting and hurting people, does he..?' _

Elizaveta quickly rushed to my side, panicking.

"K-Kiku! Ar-Are you okay!? Come on, look at me, let me see it!" she ordered, lightly guiding my right hand away from my left. I looked away from my wound, not bothering to resist to Elizaveta's protests. "T-This is very deep! As well as the other one! ...we need to treat it properly, now!" she ordered, rushing to the kitchen in search of something useful. She came running back with a clean, damp towel, and pressed it against my arm. It stung, but I didn't let her notice any of my pain.

"I'm sorry if it hurts. I don't know how to treat it too well. I should wake up Yao, but.." she trailed off at the end after confirming Yao's state. He was sleeping away peacefully, breathing heavily like he always did. (Why I noticed, I may never know)

As if on cue, Yao groaned and rolled over. His light eyelids slowly opened, as he scanned the world in front of him. He blinked and rubbed his eyes, both to clear his vision. Luckily, because we were both kneeling down and behind a few chairs, he didn't see us upon first glance.

"Rìběn...?" he muttered, searching the room for any sign of life. I tried to push myself off the floor so I could check on Yao, but as I struggled, Elizaveta walked over and sat next to him. I was about to give up, when another thought ran through my mind. _'He was calling for you. Show him just how important he is to you while you can!'_

I somehow placed on a smile, and used all of my energy to force my arms into the ground, aiding me to stand upright. I was on my feet. I felt my legs begin to wobble and lose balance, and quickly held onto the kitchen bench next to me. I looked up, straight at Yao. I pulled my body along, and eventually reached the other two. I smiled in satisfaction. I could just feel Kuro's confused glance upon me, though I ignored it completely. I managed to sit on one of the chairs surrounding the large table, still holding the (now stained) towel on my fresh wound. I cast my gaze upon Yao, giving him a soft smile.

"How are you feeling, Chuugoku-san?" I asked.

"I-I'm feeling quite fine now, aru.. b-but.." His eyes fell to my wounded arm. "How are _you _feeling, aru? It doesn't look like you're 100% right now, aru." he questioned, with concern written all over him.

"Gomenasai.. I-I injured myself.." I sheepishly replied. It was half true.

"How do you injure yourself _that badly, _aru? What's going on?" As I expected, he didn't really believe me. I checked under the towel, and found it was still slightly bleeding, though the lower wound wasn't. I applied more pressure over the towel.

"With a knife.. but really, it's nothing. I've handled worse." At that moment, because Kuro decided to drop in and lean on me once again, I missed what Yao replied. I swatted Kuro's arm off my shoulder, but despite my efforts, he didn't move at all. Unfortunately, Yao also noticed how I was muttering 'to myself' and swatting 'nothing'.

"What are you doing, aru? Nothing's there, you don't have to worry, aru.." he uncomfortably confirmed. At this comment, I began to worry.

_'Am I the only one who can see Kuro? Or maybe he's just a figment of my own imagination, and I really am insane?' _I thought about Hatsune Miku to get rid of the terrifying thoughts. _'Yes, I believe they're making a new Project DIVA styled game.. 'Megpoid the Music', was it?'_

"Hello? Are you even paying attention, aru?" Yao's voice steered my thoughts off completely, and I finally payed attention to the real world.

"Eh..? Oh yes, right. I-I'm paying attention." I said, scratching the back of my head and looking elsewhere. Yao sighed.

"Aiyaa.." I turned back to face Yao, and was instead greeted by a knife blade right in front of my face. I pushed my chair back, staring at the end in fear.

"You look so scared." Kuro teased, drawing the knife back.

"D-Damare*.." I whispered, trying not to gain attention.

"I'm sorry, what was that? I can't _heaar you.~"_

"I said damare!" I yelled, standing up from my seat.

"Oh, looks like _someone's _getting _aanngry!~ _All you're doing is causing trouble for them, you know? Especially that.. Yao-san guy."

"Yamero*... _Yamero! Sudeni damare!*" _I shouted, shaking my head and holding my head.

"Nawww, _pooor _Kiku... can't do anything for _himself..." _

"_**DAMARE!**_" I picked up the chair I was sitting on, and threw it at Kuro, in a fit of rage. He stealthily dodged out of the way, shattering a pot behind him. I couldn't care less about it, though. "_Let me be __**normal!**_"

"K-Kiku..!" Yao called behind me. I gripped my head harder, ignoring Kuro's constant snickering and teasing.

"_Let me live my life, dammit! Let me fall in love, create memories, jump over my own hurdles without _**you**!"

"You can't do those things anyway. You're just a weak, useless _coward._" I stepped back, eyes wide and mouth ajar. The painful words kept on repeating in my head. _'You can't do those things... you're just a weak, useless.._

_**Coward.**_'

I ran for the chair again, shoving Kuro over as I pushed past him. I picked it up, dashed towards him, and constantly started beating him. He couldn't block, dodge or counter any of my blows for once. It was finally easier.

"Go to.. hell.. already!" I yelled, out of breath. I suddenly felt a strong pull from behind, and dropped the chair on Kuro. I was being held back by the arm, and reminded me of when Francis dragged Arthur away that one time. Like the Brit, it turned out to be the person I cared most for- Yao.

"C-Calm down, aru! No one's there, aru! Just s-stop it, aru..." he ordered. He had grabbed me underneath my arm, so I couldn't move. I flailed my feet, but I nearly lost balance and declared it a bad idea. "I don't know what's gotten into you aru, but I _will _fix it, aru." The Chinese dragged me back, and forced me to sit on the couch. He gave me a few minutes to calm down, adding a few soothing words of his own, and stroking my head softly. It really helped get my mind off Kuro for a while.

Soon enough, he began to speak.

"So.. now that you're.. back, aru.. I need you to tell me.." He looked at me directly in the eyes. "Tell me everything, aru." he ordered, his gaze not faltering once. I sat in silence, refusing to speak at all. It was too much to give away already, and I was afraid of the things Kuro would do to me if I leaked it all now. Yao sighed.

I began watching Elizaveta come back into the room. I didn't notice she left, but I assumed she was on the phone, was holding one. She looked very disappointed.

"I-I'm so, _so _sorry you two.. Roderich called and there's something I must attend to, so I must take my leave.. I hope you two are okay on your own though. Hopefully you'll both get better. A-Anyway, see you guys soon!" she explained. She gave us boths hugs, before giving us a wave before rushing out the door. Though I was very confused, I didn't dare question her.

"..rough day, huh aru? It's your turn to take a rest, aru. It looks like you're in more need of care than me, aru." he said, in a soothing, quiet voice. I softly nodded my head. I felt my eyelids begin to close, but I tried my best to fight it. It seems this didn't go unnoticed either. Yao warmly smiled at me.

"Don't fight it, aru. It's what's best for you, aru." Like I was told, I gave up, and let my eyelids slowly drop closed. "Oyasumi nasai*, Nihon." It was the last thing I heard him say, before he kissed me on the forehead, and I drifted off to sleep.

* * *

**A/N: Finally _some _degree of NiChu. HELL YEAH!**

**(I keep forgetting the translations.. ^^;)**

**Japanese-**

***Yamete- Stop**

**Kuso- Dammit**

**Rokudenashi- Bastard**

**Sudeni damare- Shut up already**

**Oyasumi nasai- Good night**

**Oh, and while it's fresh in my mind, I listen to music when I write chapters. I was inspired to write about being a coward when 'A Born Coward' began playing, and when I actually started to write about it, 'Coward Mont Blanc' played. Also, I was talking about 'Megpoid the Music' earlier, and both songs are Gumi/Megpoid songs... O.o I'm scared.**

**Please don't forget to review, it helps me, motivates me, and really brings a smile to my face. Any constructive criticism, feedback or general ideas for the story are well appreciated.**


	11. Spilling Lies And Truths

**Chapter 11**

**A/N: Wow, how long has it been, 2 weeks..? I'm so sorry I didn't update, school's been pretty tough. :I Anyway, I hope this chapter will suffice for all my readers. Here is the long-awaited chapter 11.**

* * *

**China's POV**

"...Ch...Chuugoku...san...?" I heard a deep, rough voice whisper behind me. I whipped around, while my ponytail flew around behind me. I smiled. Kiku was finally awake.. or at least in the process of waking up.

I walked out of the kitchen, and sat in front of him on the floor. I sat and waited patiently for him to speak again, to signal when he was finally properly awake.

"..how..? ..oh, I'm awake.. Chuugoku-san..?" he muttered. My smile only grew bigger. I grasped Kiku's closest hand, holding it softly.

"I'm here, aru. Nǐ hǎo ma?*" I asked using my primary language, wondering if he remembered his Chinese.

"D-Daijoubu..desu..*" he replied in Japanese. It would have made me so proud if he spoke in Chinese back, but I wasn't about to point it out to him. I pulled my vacant hand up, and brushed Kiku's loose, black strands away from his face.

"Can you sit up, aru?" I questioned. He was wobbly at first, but he eventually sat up without many problems. I stood up, as my legs began to ache anyway. "Here. You really need it, aru." I offered, rushing to the kitchen and grabbing the glass of water I had poured earlier. I had considered tea, but I didn't know when he was going to wake up, so it would be a waste. It took too much time to make one as soon as he got up, so water had to do.

Kiku accepted the drink politely, finishing it quicker than I expected. He whispered a small, "Arigatou.." as he handed it back to me. I sat it back on the table behind me, and climbed onto the couch next to him. He didn't seem to mind. Rather, he was looking quite spaced out, and was glaring very intensely at one particular spot. Nothing interesting was there, and though it worried me, I let it slide. _'He just woke up, it's natural, aru..'_

"S-So.. firstly aru, just out of curiosity.. how did Ivan know of that event..? I only told a select few nations, which didn't include him..." I forced, trying to start some conversation. It was really a lead up to all the questions that had been floating around all day.

"Ah.. g-gomenasai, Chuugoku-san.. I didn't know you kept it a secret..! I really.. couldn't keep it in so I.. told the rest about it at a world meeting.. in a pretty bad way, but.. um, yeah.." he confessed, looking at the floor in guilt. His heavy expression made me dismiss any negative thoughts I had about him immediately.

"N-No, it's okay aru, you were just trying to help me, aru. I guess I have to thank you, aru. You've helped me out a lot.." Kiku glanced back up at me in surprise, as if he expected me to throw a fit. I smiled back, trying to hide the growing blush on my face. _'Being honest is so hard sometimes, aru..!'_

"R-Really? I.. ..I don't know what to say.."

"Don't force yourself t-too much at the moment, aru.." I began to trail off, losing my train of thought. "Y-You know what..? I can wait, aru.. When you're more awake and ready, we can sit down and talk. Relax for the time being, aru. You barely look like you're in reality, aru.." I insisted, standing from my seat. He simply nodded, entering his own world of thoughts once again. I sighed, and walked out the front door for some fresh air.

. . .

_'Atarashii mono daisuki... Hayaritteru mono-'**_

"A-Aiiyah..!" I cried, frantically pulling my phone out of my pocket. After fumbling around with it for a bit, I answered the incoming call without checking who it was. "N-Ni ha- I mean, hello, aru?" I answered, still embarrassed at my ringtone. I probably should have changed it long ago, but something compelled me to leave it as it was.

"Nice ringtone." the other person commented, with a deep, yet soft voice. I felt my face glow red, before confusion hit me right in the face.

"..w-wait, you can hear that, aru...?!" I questioned, doubting the other person. I quickly pulled the phone away from my face, checking the contact name. _'Wait.. what is he-'_

"Like hell I can, are you that stupid?" they responded, with their Japanese accent shining through. Their voice was still unrecognisable though..

"I-It's not like I know where you are at the moment, aru!" I hastily replied, cursing under my breath at my stupidity.

"Actually, you do know where I am. Well, maybe not the _exact _spot, but the room or at least household." My eyebrows furrowed up in confusion.

"Wait, who am I speaking to..?" I asked. The reply I got was.. blunt.

"Kiku." I glanced over my shoulder, checking on the man I left inside. My sight was blurry from tears (of embarrassment but I could make out a slender figure sitting on the couch. Definitely Kiku. However, what I also caught were his arms lifelessly sitting by his sides. Without a phone.

"W-Wha.. There's no way you can be Kiku, aru..! Stop lying to me-"

"I have things to explain, hai?" they interrupted, with a sudden, stern voice.

"Ex..plain..?"

"Don't act so clueless. _You're _the one who has been begging _me _to explain things."

"I.. don't know what you're.. going on about..aru.."

"Earlier today. Everything that happened up until this very moment. Come back inside, I know you're craving for it." Before I could respond, 'Kiku' hung up, and I was thrown off by a loud series of beeps. I put my phone back in my pocket, and trudged inside.

The first thing I saw was Kiku. Much to my disappointment though, he was casually sitting on the couch where I had left him, looking around normally. His gaze finally reached mine, and by his reaction, I assumed mine wasn't very welcoming.

"A-Ah, Y-Yao-san.. Is something w-wrong..?" he panicked. My expression fell, and I regathered my thoughts.

"Uh.. Oh! N-No, nothing at all, aru. Just.. have you moved from that spot at all, aru..?" I questioned, taking a seat next to him. He looked back in confusion.

"Iie..* I haven't done much since you left, actually.." I sighed. _'Surely, that call was just a prank, aru..'_

"O-Oh.. is that so..? Uhm, anyway, are you willing to tell me anything about earlier today, aru..?" I requested, trying not to push him too much. Clearly something was up, and I didn't want to get in the way too much. He sat staring at this hands and the floor for a while, pondering his response. All I could hear was our faint breathing, somewhat in sync. Finally, he began to speak slowly.

"..If it's what's best for me, I guess.. I can tell you... a little.." My eyes widened in surprise. He was finally going to tell me. I leaned in closer, showing I was listening.

"I'm all ears, aru." I confirmed, with a soft smile. He exhaled, preparing for the long explanation ahead.

"I.. I wish I could explain everything to you, Yao-san, but I know there will be consequences, even for this much.. Keeping it to a minimum, I guess this is the only part you really need to know.." he began. "I don't know what triggered it, but recently I've been having... eto*.. let's say.. insanity fits. It is as it says- random fits of rage and utter insanity. I go on a rampage, releasing any negative thoughts I have through means of violence. During these, I cannot control myself at all.. l-like someone else is controlling me.. Earlier at the airport is an example of one of these times. I-It scares me.." he explained, staring down at this feet nervously. I sat in silence, failing to find any words to express my worry and shock. I could tell Kiku wasn't about to add anything either. And just like I suspected, we sat in complete silence for the next few minutes.

"You know, I-I have one question to ask _you_, Yao-san.." he quietly spoke, breaking the long silence.

"Y..Yes.. what is it, aru..?" I choked out.

"I-It's just.. um.. do you know what a ... is..?" I didn't want to seem rude, but I missed the key word of the question.

"What... what is, aru..?" He shuddered with fear, avoiding eye-contact with me. He seemed even more nervous than before, so I sat back and allowed him to speak when he wanted to. Finally, he began to speak.

"A... 2P-" Immediately as he spat the words out, he was pinned against the back of the couch, as if someone was strangling him. I shot up from my seat, and rushed to his aid.

"K-Kiku..!" I shouted, tugging him from the invisible force, and pulling him into my arms. The sudden release of energy sent us both flying backwards onto the ground. I held onto him tightly, ignoring the thoughts of confusion flying around.

".._I_ _told you not to mention my name_..!" I heard a ghostly voice warn. My eyes widened in fear, as I look around the rest of the house. It was only Kiku and I, but I knew I wasn't mistaken when I heard another voice.

**Kiku's POV**

_-a few moments earlier-_

"I-It's just.. um.. do you know what a ... is..?" I forced out, muttering the subject of the question. I turned my head away from Kuro, who was giving me a death glare with his intense, red irises. Another look in those crimson orbs and I was sure to collapse either from fear or his hands. Both ideas weren't very pleasing to me.

"What... what is, aru..?" I shook even more. Now I had to repeat it.. I couldn't do that!.. With curiosity finally reaching me, I shot a glance over at Kuro. He was slowly walking closer to me, glaring straight at me. He had warned me several times today not to mention his name or '2P', even after his call with Yao. Each time I responded though, I had lied.

"A... 2P-" Kuro lunged forward for me, pinning me against the couch. His firm grip only got tighter around my neck, as I struggled to gasp for air. My head started to spin, and the only thing I could really see were his shining red eyes, ready to take my life away at any second. I kicked my legs in protest, but his stance and grip were both too balanced.

"K-Kiku..!" I heard Yao shout. I would have warned him not to come closer, but without my voice or ability to move, it was difficult. Soon enough, he dived at me, pushing past Kuro like he could see him, unlike earlier. His hands lost it's grip around my neck, and I took a huge gasp of air. My head spun and I felt dizzy as Yao and I whirled towards the ground. We landed hard, but compared to the pain I had gone through before, it didn't phase me at all.

".._I_ _told you not to mention my name_..!" Kuro called behind me. I was still panting heavily, and all I could do was grip onto Yao and pull him closer. I only realised my left arm was exposed well once I felt a sharp pain stab me. Blood sprayed in all directions, tainting my face, clothes, and some of Yao. In fear, my new ally pulled out the knife, tossing it across the room. (Unfortunately not hitting Kuro.) He began to clean up the wound with whatever was within reach, but he was too slow. In a split second, most of the fresh blood was drained away immediately. Usually this would seem like a good thing, but in this case, it wasn't. Kuro had absorbed it all for me- if he takes any blood from he, he becomes more and more visible. This was something I could not have.

"You're truly foolish. You don't belong in this world, do you?" he taunted. Yao seemed to flinch, and panic shot through me. Could it be..? "A pure weakling like yourself doesn't belong in _any _world though, do they!?" Kuro continued, raising his volume. I glanced at Yao. It was already happening. Yao could hear Kuro.

"K-Kiku..? Wh-What is that, aru..?" he asked, clutching me defensively. I squeezed my eyes closed tightly, beginning the feel tears swell up. _'Of all times, why did it have to be so early!? I thought it would be so far away..! Just how long will it be until Kuro is completely visible..!? It's progressing too fast!..' _

"K..Kuro.." I choked out, in a raspy voice. I couldn't hold anything in now, could I? There was no going back.

"Wh..what, aru..?"

"Kuro..! He is.. Kuro.." I explained, keeping my words to a minimal. Yao seemed to understand.

"Kuro.. I don't know anything about this at all aru, but I'm willing to risk it if it's bugging you this much, aru." he boldly stated. He sat up, pulling me softly along with him, and I leaned on his shoulder. He put an arm across me defensively.

_'Yao-san, you're so foolish..'_

* * *

**A/N: Wow, I'm getting lazier and lazier with my endings.. *sigh* Sorry about that. Anyway, translations:**

**Chinese:  
**

***Nǐ hǎo ma- How are you?**

**Japanese:**

**Daijoubu desu- I'm okay**

**Iie- No**

**Eto- Um (or any other thinking word)**

****These are lyrics to Japan's character song, 'Excuse me, I'm Sorry'.**

**Hopefully I can get up a few more chapters tomorrow since I have a day off. ^.^**

**See you in the next one!~**


	12. Uncovering The Deepest Secret

**Chapter 12**

**A/N: Hello, I'm back with another update! School is really getting in the way, but I won't give up! ^ Oh, I'm also thinking of posting an Ib fanfic on here. It's still in progress, but I'm still thinking whether or not I should post it.**

**Anyway, here is the long awaited chapter 12. Enjoy!**

* * *

**Yao's POV**

I gently propped Kiku up to the couch, and held his shoulders softly.

"W-Where is this.. Kuro-thing, aru?" I asked, eyes filled with worry. It was getting confusing, and not in the way I had first planned it to be. Insanity, suffering, and now 'Kuro'..? I was sure to get it some time, though I had no idea how far away that would be.

"..ushiro.." he coughed. I tilted my head, trying to remember any Japanese. Ushiro...? Wasn't that something like.. back, or behind..?

Just as I pieced it together, I felt a blunt force strike the side of my head. I was knocked to the ground with an aching pain in my right temple. I wasn't going to be dragged down yet, though. I had a job to do. A friend to protect. I pushed myself off the ground, shaking my head to release the dizziness. I searched around for any other being, but there was no one there. _'What's going on, aru..!?'_

"Yao-san, migi!" The translation came to me straight away- right. I jumped back, avoiding anything coming to my right, and quickly searched behind me for anything I could use besides my fists. I was good at no weapon combat, sure, but I knew it would be a drag in the current situation. Not knowing where I was to strike or even where to defend was sure to bring me down without something else to aid me.

"Ue!" Kiku called. I nodded my head, swiftly stepping to my left to avoid the attack from above.

"_yOU'RE STUBBORN, AREN'T YOU? kIKU, THAT'S CHEATING, STOP GIVING HIM CLUES.." _The voice from earlier began talking. It sounded similar to Kiku, but the harsh tone told me otherwise. I had no idea what it was, but I chose to ignore it in any way possible.

"Shinchō ni!" I whipped around, caught off guard by Kiku's sudden warning. To my utter confusion, a knife was floating in mid-air, a few metres away from where I was standing.

"What's going on, aru..?" I questioned. Just as the words escaped my mouth, a dark silhouette holding up the knife flashed before me. From the split second it appeared, I noticed one crucial thing. It's body outline and chopped hair seemed to resemble..

I shot a glance at Kiku. He was still sitting where I left him, staring at the strange knife. _'What the hell is this, aru!? I've never been in such a strange situation, aru..!' _

As if the strange knife despised wasting time, it suddenly launched itself straight at me. It flew at such a high speed, that I barely had anytime to react. The knife impailed itself into my left shoulder, spraying blood on contact. I let out a small cry of pain, shuddering at how close it was to hitting my heart. My knees hit the floor, as I frantically pulled the knife out of my shoulder. The wound was quite deep, but I tried my best not to pay it too much attention.

"Y-Yao-san!" Kiku yelled, scrambling over to me. I lifted my head up to look at him, forcing a small smile.

"I-I'm okay, aru. It's not that bad, a-aru.." I informed, pulling one of my legs up.

"B-But-"

"_aH, IT SEEMS i MISSED.. hOW LUCKY FOR YOU._" His head shot straight forward, as if he could see another strange figure standing above us. I turned my gaze to Kiku's wound, and noticed a small drip of blood fall from his left arm. He probably opened the wound back up when he rushed to my aid.

"_nOW, CAN i FOCUS ON TAKING MY RIGHTFUL PLACE AND GETTING RID OF _YOU_, NOW?" _The voice continued. "_oR MAYBE IT WOULD BE BEST IF i WERE TO MAKE MYSELF.. 'CLEAR'." _The knife upon the floor in front of me suddenly began to float again. This time though, it didn't point at me- it didn't waste any time, either. The knife lunged straight towards Kiku, however, the spot it aimed for confused me. Instead of stabbing him, it slid along his left arm, cutting the bandages open. It opened up his bleeding wound more, and more blood spilled out. From my years of medicine practise, I wasn't phased by it at all.

I attempted to pull myself over closer to Kiku, but my left arm refused to move at all. My right arm wasn't about to do all the work either, and my knees were already aching from it's impact on the floor. I guess I wasn't going anywhere any time soon. I glanced back up at Kiku's wound, and tilted my head in confusion. It was completely clean, as if it had been healing for days. Besides the stain on his uniform, no blood was in sight.

"You... bastard..!" My eyes trailed up to Kiku, who was scowling straight forward. You know, straight at no..

..nothing..?

There it was. The dark figure from earlier was standing right in front of Kiku, leaning over him with a knife in hand. It flashed transparent every now and then, but it was without a doubt, there. I shot back, leaning onto the wall behind me. _'W-When did he get here, aru? Most importantly, who is he, aru!?' _

"Bastard..? I wasn't _meant _to be nice.." the figure responded. It's voice was less warped now, and didn't hurt my head. Indeed, now that I could listen to it properly, the voice sounded almost exactly like Kiku's. In fact, I swore it was..

"Damare.. Daikirai na!* Yamete!*" Kiku yelled back, glaring right at the figure.

"I'll only stop once you learn your lesson.." it replied, adding an evil laugh after. It sent chills down my spine. It sounded exacty like Kiku, and it terrified me to think about it. I never wanted to hear anything like that in that particular voice.

The dark figure turned to me. It caught me off-guard, but I didn't let my flinch stand out too much.

"You know, now that I think about it, there is another way I could.. ease up.." it began. The more words that came from it's mouth, the more intense Kiku seemed to get.

"W-What is it..?" he forced out, clenching his fists together tightly. Just seeing him this enraged frightened me.

"You can do it for me." the figure stated in a low, monotone voice. It rushed towards Kiku, but instead of colliding with him, it seemed to merge into one. He sat still on the floor, and the figure was no where to be seen. I rubbed my eyes with my functional arm, making sure I wasn't seeing things. Sure enough, the world was exactly the same as before.

"Uh... K-Kiku..?" I thought I'd ask something, so I wouldn't have to sit there the whole time like a confused panda. Instead of a proper response, his arms flew to his temples, as he cried out in annoyance. His tight grip didn't loosen one bit as he shook his head left and right. He muttered small insults and curses under his breath. All of his actions began to raise the concern I already had for him. "Kiku..! P-Please.." I ignored all of my own pain, and dragged myself over to my friend in need. I would have let him lean on my shoulder, but it was bleeding, and if he rested on the other, I wouldn't be able to move my only responding arm.

"Please, hang in there, aru..!" I encouraged. He seemed to relax a little, but frustration was still evident on his face.

"I-I'm.. sorry.. for causing you.. so much trouble.. Yao-san.." he apologised.

"Th-There's no need for that, aru! It's fine with me.. it's okay to lean on someone else when you need it, aru." I explained. He slowly raised his head up to look me in the eyes. I faintly smiled at him, and swore I caught him blushing slightly.

"Y..Yao-san.."

"It'll be okay, aru. I'm here for you, aru." I assured. Just as he began to smile, it dropped immediately. His eyes flashed a deep crimson red, and he let out a scream. He curled up, pulling his legs closer to his body, and suddenly went completely quiet. I leaned in closer to check what was wrong.

"K-Kiku..! Are you okay, aru..?" I questioned, reaching for him with my right arm.

"Kiku..? Oh, but I am Kuro." I was met with fierce red eyes, and immediately froze in place. He lifted his head up straight, and let his legs rest in front of him as he turned to face me. I began to back away, not knowing how else to react.

"What's wrong? Don't you care for your 'Kiku' any more?" he taunted. My muscles didn't react to what my head was commanding them to do. Instead, I sat in place, not moving, and just staring intently at the person before me. "I'll take that blank expression as a 'no'." I shook my head, snapping myself out of the broken state I was in.

"W-Wait, aru- I.. of co-course I care, aru..!" I struggled to find any other words to add, and because of this, 'Kuro' looked at me in confusion. Somehow, he still kept his intimidating aura around him.

"Hm..? Ah, did you say something..? I can only guess it was something along the lines of, '_Of course I care about my Kiku!'. _Is everyone here so predictable..?" he commented.

"_'Everyone.. here'_...? What do you mean, aru..?" I questioned.

"Ah, me and my big mouth. Don't worry about that- let's just get back on topic. You know, that Kiku guy doesn't care about _you, _right? In fact, you may be the last thing on his mind."

"..S-Say what, aru..!?" Kuro nodded his head, pulling a dark smirk onto his face.

"You heard me. Oh, and he's also planning on back-stabbing you again; that's the only reason he's been so nice to you recently. He's just playing with you so he can take you down for good. You got real lucky last time." he continued. One piece of my world crumbled at each sentence he spoke.

"T..That's not true, aru... It's.. not.. true..." I chanted to myself. "Who are you, anyway? And j-just how do you know it's not a lie, aru..!?" I demanded. I wasn't about to- I _couldn't _believe anything he said.

"Oh, right, I haven't introduced myself properly, have I..? I'm Kiku's.. let's say.. _other _side. The better one. The one he keeps bottled in every single minute of the day.. oh, except for when I get to take over. I'm always with him, and I can always hear his thoughts and feelings. He even tells me directly sometimes. If you don't believe me, you can always ask him. I'm sure he wouldn't... _lie to you." _he explained, adding a mischievous chuckle. I felt my eyes begin to water.

"..n-no way, aru.." I choked out.

"Oh, and just thought I'd let you know, he isn't completely heartless. I mean, he does have feelings for someone.. obviously _not you, _that is. Ah, too bad. I heard that Ivan guy is interested though!~ I hate to break your heart... wait, what am I saying? It's _great_ fun ripping you apart!~" I ignored the series of laughter coming from Kuro, and entered my own world of thoughts. Though I hated to admit it, by the end, he had completely destroyed me. Everything I cared about and everything I lived for.. it was all completely obliterated. Shattered. Tossed away. Never to be repaired ever again.

I only realised I had tears streaming down my cheeks when I covered my face with my hands. I had no idea what to do. The future held nothing of importance to me anymore, so what was I to do? I had no benefits to gain from any other decisions I could make.

_'Living normally would prove too much of a challenge- not after a huge shockwave like this. I couldn't cling onto or depend on anyone, as there was no one to go to. Ivan was plain creepy, and I wouldn't lean on him if my life depended on it. Mei Mei and Kaoru both seem to neglect me, and wouldn't aid me in any way. Im Yong Soo didn't know how to take care of a dog, let alone help someone in a traumatised state. And Kiku..._

_He's out of the question. Especially since from now on, I'm on my own.'_

* * *

**A/N: Dun Dun Duunn! :D**

**Have you all checked out the new character songs? I listen to Japan's new one, 'May You Smile Today' when writing this. They're really nice, you should search for them if you haven't already.**

**As usual, I love reading feedback from my readers. It really motivates me to write, and I'm sure you all hate cliff hangers on the last released chapter! :) I accept all constructive criticism, language corrections, and overall feedback and comments. Please don't hide yourself, I'm not a scary person! :D**

**See you in the next one!~**


End file.
